Tirano sem coração
by Isafics
Summary: ADAPTAÇÃO:Edward ergueu Isabella nos braços e carregou-a para o quarto, rindo ao ver que ela se debatia como uma criança. Despiu-a sem remorsos, como se fosse o homem escolhido por ela para ser seu marido. Isabella odiou-o pela selvageria, mas percebeu escandalizada que seu corpo vibrava ao roçar o dele. E se perguntou como era possível desprezá-lo tanto.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO I**

Isabella olhava pensativa através da janela daquele escritório sombrio, constatando entediada que nada havia mudado nos dez minutos em que se encontrava ali.

A angústia prolongava sua espera. Ainda estava nervosa com a carta que recebera no dia anterior, marcando um encontro com o advogado que representava a firma de seu padrasto.

Para piorar ainda mais sua aflição, a expressão do homem frio e elegante que acabara de recebê-la não lhe dizia nada. Talvez, se ele tivesse demonstrado um mínimo de compaixão, ou mesmo simpatia, fosse mais fácil enfrentar a situação.

— Eu gostaria de saber por que o senhor ficou encarregado de me esclarecer a respeito da trágica situação financeira de meu padrasto Charlie — disse, por fim.

O advogado estendeu-lhe as mãos, num gesto amigável.

— O sr. Cullen achou melhor que a senhorita tomasse conhecimento da situação do sr. Charlie através de um representante legal.

— Mas... quem é esse sr. Cullen e o que ele tem a ver com a falência de meu padrasto?

— O seu padrasto devia muito dinheiro a ele. É só isso que eu sei.

Isabella ficou desnorteada. Todos os acontecimentos importantes de sua vida se desenrolaram em sua mente, como slides em um projetor. A morte súbita de Charlie Roussos, que fora seu pai nos últimos quinze anos; a morte de sua mãe há sete anos; a mudança com Carmem para uma pequena casa no subúrbio; a universidade onde estava cursando biologia marinha.

— Deseja saber mais alguma coisa, srta. Swan?

Era óbvio que aquele homem gostaria de se livrar dela, o mais rápido possível, constatou Isabella, enquanto se levantava e se despedia polidamente do advogado, rumando em direção à porta.

Havia tantas perguntas ecoando em seu cérebro! Mas do que adiantaria falar com ele?

Isabella caminhou pela cidade como um autômato. Depois pegou o ônibus, sem se dar conta do trajeto, até chegar à pequena casa de tijolos aparentes, de portão de madeira e jardim bem cuidado. Uma pálida lâmpada no hall de entrada parecia lhe dar as boas-vindas.

— Que bom Bella, você chegou! — exclamou Carmem, ansiosa.

Sem conseguir conter por mais tempo sua revolta, Isabella sentou-se na poltrona quase chorando.

Carmem tentou acalmá-la. Por fim, atirou-se desanimada na poltrona.

— As coisas começaram a dar errado para Charlie assim que sua mãe morreu. Ele a amava tanto! Acho que perdeu a vontade de viver. Teve muito azar nos negócios, as redes cada vez mais vazias, e os barcos cada vez mais caros... começou então a pedir dinheiro emprestado, e foi obrigado a arranjar mais para pagar o que devia. Isso se tornou um círculo vicioso, entende?

— Vocês deviam ter me contado.

— E o que você poderia ter feito?

— Largado a escola, procurado emprego, qualquer coisa que pudesse ajudá-lo!

— Sua educação era mais importante. Charlie queria que você tivesse o melhor.

— Mas eu teria entendido! — gritou Isabella, deixando que grossas lágrimas rolassem por suas faces.

— Oh, minha querida, não chore... — implorou Carmem, abraçando o corpo esguio de Bella.

— Acho que estou apenas desabafando. Ainda não me conformo com a morte de Charlie — murmurou, com a voz rouca pela emoção.

— Pois eu acho que seria uma boa idéia tirarmos umas férias. Pelo menos por uma semana. O que acha? — sugeriu Carmem, tentando animá-la. — Sexta-feira começa o seu período de descanso na faculdade. Podemos ir para Sidnei. Que tal?

— Mas é tão longe!

— Tenho uma irmã que mora lá, e muitos sobrinhos também. Gostaria de revê-los.

A idéia de mudar de ambiente, ainda que por pouco tempo, parecia maravilhosa.

— E o dinheiro para a viagem?

— Tenho algum guardado. Mas, para falar a verdade, já reservei as passagens para sábado. Vou confirmá-las, está bem?

Era tudo o que Isabella poderia desejar naquele momento! E sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo, quatro dias depois, lá estava ela cruzando os céus rumo a Sidnei.

Vista do alto, a cidade parecia fantástica. Isabella já se animava com a perspectiva de explorar as ruas arborizadas e as águas límpidas que cercavam o lugar.

Depois de liberarem a bagagem, pegaram um táxi. Isabella estava absorta demais, impressionada com a paisagem para prestar atenção no endereço que Carmem havia dado ao motorista.

As casas assobradadas eram lindas e impecáveis, com grandes terraços e paredes de tijolinhos, assim como as construções modernas que dominavam a outra parte da cidade.

Isabella começou a sentir algo estranho no ar quando o táxi percorreu um dos bairros elegantes da cidade, parando em frente a uma casa que mais parecia uma mansão.

— Carmem.

— Seja boazinha, Bella, e segure esta valise para mim enquanto pago a corrida.

Isabella pegou a valise e desceu do carro, hesitante, enquanto Carmem aguardava o troco do motorista. Não demorou muito, e logo um homem de meia-idade, com maneiras muito distintas, se aproximou dela.

— Você deve ser Isabella — disse, sorrindo com cordialidade. — Vou cuidar de sua bagagem. Entre, por favor.

Ao ver que Carmem se aproximava, Bella esperou ser apresentada ao cavalheiro, mas nada foi dito. Sem outra opção, ela o seguiu até a entrada da casa.

— Vou levá-las direto para seus quartos — disse o homem, subindo a escada. — Creio que gostariam de se refrescar um pouco, após a longa viagem.

A suíte de Isabella era luxuosa. Ela olhou à sua volta, admirada. O carpete felpudo e macio era da cor do mel e combinava perfeitamente com as cores das cortinas, da colcha, e até das toalhas do banheiro, que variavam do laranja ao bege-claro. O quarto, bem amplo e arejado, era muito aconchegante, parecia ter sido preparado para uma estrela de cinema.

Isabella pegou sua valise e dirigiu-se para o banheiro. Refrescou o rosto e escovou os cabelos castanhos, brilhantes e macios. Então, foi correndo até a suíte de Carmem.

Bateu à porta e, ao escutar a resposta, entrou.

— Ah, é você, Bella! O jantar será servido às oito. Jacob nos espera lá embaixo, para um drinque.

— Seu cunhado?

— Não.

— Então quem é ele?

— Jacob? — Carmem deu de ombros. — Ora, apenas um amigo. Mas, deixe isso para lá, Bella. Vamos logo tomar aqueles drinques, estou precisando muito de uma bebida.

Andando em direção à porta, Carmem segurou-a pelos ombros e conduziu-a até o hall.

— Mas, se não é ele o dono da casa, então, quem é? — insistiu Isabella, tensa, enquanto desciam a escada. Como a outra permanecesse calada, ela explodiu: — Quer me explicar por que está sendo tão evasiva, Carmem?

Nesse instante, uma voz grave e profunda soou, assustando-a:

— Boa noite!

Isabella olhou para o canto da sala e viu um homem alto e bem constituído, com um sorriso radiante nos lábios.

Dinâmico e infinitamente másculo, ele transmitia uma virilidade eletrizante. Apesar de se vestir bem, possuía um magnetismo que era impossível ignorar. Devia ter mais de trinta anos, e a julgar por seus modos, tratava-se de alguém muito rico, que certamente não seria prudente ter como inimigo.

— Fizeram uma boa viagem? — continuou ele.

Quem era aquele homem, afinal? Seu sexto sentido lhe dizia que não seria nada prudente confiar nele. Carmem fez as apresentações.

— Isabella, ainda não conhece Edward, não é?

"Edward... Edward Cullen. Só pode ser ele! Mas, por quê?" pensou virando-se para Carmem, como se exigisse uma explicação.

— Então, somos hóspedes de Edward...

— A meu convite — interveio ele, aproximando-se delas. O cheiro de sua colônia invadiu-lhe as narinas, provocando-lhe tonturas. — Seu pai era um velho amigo de minha família, Isabella. Fiquei muito triste ao saber de sua morte.

Havia tanta ironia naquelas palavras, que ela sentiu um calafrio percorrer-lhe a espinha.

— O que gostariam de beber? — perguntou ele, suavemente. Carmem pediu um brandy com soda.

— Isabella?

— Um pouco de vinho branco, por favor. — Ela observou-o cruzar a sala, incapaz de desviar os olhos daquele corpo forte e atraente, até que retornasse com as bebidas.

— Gostaram dos quartos?

— São lindos, Edward! — respondeu Carmem, com um sorriso radiante nos lábios.

Isabella achou melhor tomar o vinho, tentando recuperar a calma. Deu uma olhada na sala e uma série de pinturas a óleo chamou sua atenção. Não era grande conhecedora de obras de arte mas, a menos que estivesse enganada, uma das telas estava assinada por Renoir. Se Edward era um colecionador, seu gosto pela arte não deixava nada a desejar.

— Gosta de quadros? — perguntou ele, aproximando-se dela repentinamente.

— E quem não gosta? — retrucou Bella, forçando-se a encará-lo.

— Mas o estudo da arte não faz parte do seu currículo.

— Apenas no curso básico. Creio que se trata de uma questão de prioridades — respondeu ela, intrigada. Como ele podia saber o que estudava?

— Gosta da vida universitária?

— Você está se referindo às aulas ou ao espírito estudantil?

"Por que será que ele se interessa tanto por meus estudos?" perguntou-se Bella, sem entender sequer o que estava fazendo ali, naquela casa.

— Isabella é uma estudante muito dedicada — observou Carmem, maliciosa.

— Tenho certeza de que há assuntos mais interessantes para conversarmos — interrompeu Isabella, irritada, provocando um brilho de divertimento nos olhos escuros de Edward.

Nesse momento, Jacob anunciou que o jantar estava servido. Edward conduziu-as à sala de jantar, onde havia uma mesa arrumada com todo o requinte, e gentilmente afastou as cadeiras, indicando os lugares.

"Para que tantas gentilezas?", perguntava-se Isabella, transtornada de raiva e confusa.

Nervosa, atribuiu seu estranho estado mental ao recente choque da morte de Charlie.

Cinco pratos muito apetitosos foram servidos. A conversa correu amena, embora escassa. Quando mudaram de sala Isabella já se sentia bem mais relaxada. Talvez o vinho fosse o causador do seu desembaraço, observou.

— Que acham de darmos um passeio pela cidade amanhã? — sugeriu Edward.

— Seria ótimo — concordou Carmem, virando-se para Isabella. — Não acha, querida?

— É muito gentil, sr. Cullen.

— Chame-me de Edward, por favor.

Isabella não tinha a menor vontade de ter um relacionamento mais íntimo com aquele homem tão misterioso. Era melhor evitar qualquer envolvimento.

— Esta é a primeira vez que vem a Sidnei, Isabella?

— Sim — respondeu secamente. O vinho estava começando a fazer efeito, pesando-lhe as pálpebras.

— Há muitos lugares interessantes por aqui. Durante toda a semana meu carro vai estar à disposição. Se quiserem sair, falem com Jacob. Ele levará vocês.

— Obrigada.

"Deus! Estou parecendo uma menininha bem-educada!", pensou Bella, levantando-se e pousando a xícara de café sobre a mesa.

— Se me permitem, vou para a cama. Estou muito cansada. Boa noite!

Isabella cruzou a sala em silêncio. Fechou a porta do quarto, encheu a banheira e tomou um banho bem quente e relaxante. Ao sair do banheiro, notou que sua cama já estava arrumada e que suas roupas tinham sido postas no armário.

Todo aquele conforto era agradável. Mas sem dúvida preferia qualquer outra coisa a ser hóspede de Edward Cullen. Cansada, afundou-se nos lençóis de seda e caiu em um sono profundo.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO II**

Isabella acordou com o ruído de alguém abrindo as cortinas e, por um momento, sentiu-se completamente desorientada. Não se lembrava de onde estava nem o que fazia naquele quarto luxuoso.

— Bom dia! Sou Leah, a esposa de Jacob. Trouxe o seu café da manhã.

Ao ver a apetitosa bandeja que a outra trazia, Isabella sentou-se na cama. O cheiro de café fresco e dos ovos com bacon recém-preparados lhe deram água na boca. Havia ainda alguns pãezinhos e uma enorme variedade de bolachas.

— Nossa! Aí tem mais coisas do que costumo comer em um dia inteiro!

— O café da manhã é uma refeição importante. Um bom começo, não acha? Além do mais, você é muito magra e precisa se alimentar.

Magra? Isso não era verdade! Suas curvas graciosas e seu porte esguio combinavam perfeitamente com sua estatura bem acima da média. Costumava ter aulas de balé, o que lhe dava uma graça natural e flexibilidade aos movimentos. Seu rosto não era perfeito, mas sua pele era clara e bonita, e os olhos castanho-dourados, luminosos e expressivos, chamavam a atenção dos homens com bastante facilidade.

— Farei o máximo de esforço — disse Isabella, abrindo o jornal.

— Não há pressa alguma. Coma bem devagar.

"Por que não aproveitar todo este conforto?", ela pensou, divertida.

Domingo era dia de descanso, e só depois de Leah sair do quarto ela foi se lembrar do passeio pela cidade que Edward havia prometido.

Eram mais de nove horas quando saiu do quarto. Bateu à porta de Carmem, mas, como não ouviu resposta, concluiu que ela já devia ter descido.

Sem saber ao certo para onde ir, Isabella parou indecisa ao pé da escada e quase gritou de susto ao ouvir uma voz forte e máscula bem atrás dela:

— Bom dia.

Virou-se imediatamente e deparou-se com Jacob. Sorriu, tentando disfarçar o susto.

— Onde estão todos, Jacob?

— Creio que o sr. Cullen está no estúdio.

— E Carmem?

— Ela se levantou muito cedo.

"Bastante esclarecedor...", pensou Isabella, aborrecida. Tentava imaginar um jeito de descobrir onde estava sua amiga, quando a porta da frente se abriu e Edward Cullen apareceu.

— Ah! Aí está você! Dormiu bem?

— Muito bem, obrigada — respondeu, notando que Jacob se afastava rapidamente, deixando-os a sós. — Onde está Carmem?

— Leah acabou de deixar um bule de café no meu estúdio. Vamos até lá? Assim poderemos conversar.

Conversar? Sobre o quê? A última coisa no mundo que desejava era ficar sozinha com aquele homem. Mas não podia ser. Seu coração se acelerou quando entrou na sala e ele fechou a porta, suavemente.

— Açúcar e creme, não é?

Isabella olhou para a linda escrivaninha de madeira onde estava a bandeja de café, e concordou com um gesto de cabeça. Por que se sentia como se estivesse à beira de um abismo?

Percorreu os olhos pelo estúdio. Além da escrivaninha, havia confortáveis poltronas de couro, várias estantes de livros e uma lareira antiga, de tijolos aparentes.

— Sente-se, Isabella — disse Edward gentilmente, oferecendo-lhe uma xícara de café. — Tenho certeza de que você tomou conhecimento de alguns fatos antes de vir para a Austrália. Por isso, não vejo razão nenhuma para não tocarmos no assunto.

— Você está me assustando. Por que Carmem não está participando da conversa?

— Carmem está a par de tudo o que vou dizer.

— Não estou entendendo por que ela me trouxe para cá...

— Charlie tinha muitas dívidas. Tantas, que nem hesitou em recorrer a fontes ilegais para saldá-las. Como não conseguia livrar-se delas, foi obrigado a pedir nossa ajuda e deu mais garantias do que podia oferecer.

Aqueles olhos escuros e perturbadores estavam fixos nela. Isabella sentiu-se como uma presa indefesa, à espera do bote de uma serpente.

— Há três anos ele me pediu mais dinheiro, oferecendo uma única garantia como pagamento: você.

"Isso não pode ser verdade! Impossível", pensou ela.

— Na época, você tinha dezesseis anos e já era de uma beleza estonteante... O prêmio para quem ajudasse Charlie. As condições para recebermos o pagamento eram mínimas: que sua educação fosse mantida durante três anos; que fornecêssemos dinheiro para suas roupas e suas despesas essenciais; que a casa de Perth, onde você mora com Carmem...

Isabella olhou para ele horrorizada, recusando-se a acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. Estava branca como um papel e seus olhos, arregalados de espanto.

— Ele não hesitou em concordar para se livrar da falência.

— Está tentando me dizer que sou uma de suas propriedades?

— Exatamente.

— E como você espera que eu cumpra essa promessa?

— Casando comigo.

Aquela revelação soou como uma bomba no meio da sala. Isabella ergueu a cabeça e o enfrentou com a segurança dos que já perderam tudo.

— E você acha que eu vou acreditar nisso?

— Quer provas?

— Claro! Ora, vá para o inferno!

Sem mais uma palavra, Edward abriu o cofre e tirou de dentro um documento, entregando-o silencio a ela.

Suas mãos tremiam enquanto lia o texto datilografado, e quase desmaiou ao ver que tudo o que ele dissera era a mais pura verdade.

— Como ele ousou?

— Agradeça aos céus por Charlie ter oferecido sua filhinha a mim. Imagine se ele pusesse essa proposta ao alcance de todos.

— É um contrato de honra entre dois tiranos, não é?

— Paguei todas as dívidas dele, a sua educação, aulas de balé, clubes, roupas, e até a comida que você consumia.

— E agora é o momento de cobrar... Por que quer se casar comigo?

— Prometi a Charlie que cobraria a dívida da maneira mais honesta possível.

— Muito nobre!

— Considerando-se o valor da dívida, é mesmo.

— E qual foi o papel de Carmem nesse esquema diabólico? Ou é estupidez de minha parte perguntar? Ah, já sei! Ela estava encarregada de entregar o pagamento: eu. É por isso que não está aqui agora. Já recebeu sua parte e foi embora. Grande amiga!

— Carmem está visitando a irmã no lado norte da cidade. Jacob levou-a até lá, hoje cedo.

— Com certeza, antes que Leah me acordasse.

A resposta foi o silêncio. Ela se levantou impulsivamente.

— Não era para eu ser informada de seu paradeiro e imagino que ela também não vai mais me procurar. Bem, você foi muito esperto, Edward Cullen, mas não o bastante. Esse documento pode ter significado para você, mas duvido que tenha para a Justiça.

— Isso é discutível. Mas esteja certa de uma coisa: como única herdeira de Charlie, você é a responsável por todas as dívidas dele.

Isabella estremeceu. Podia imaginar quanto dinheiro estava envolvido naquele negócio. Não poderia pagar tudo aquilo, nem que vivesse cem anos.

— Posso requerer falência.

— Poder, pode. Mas pense na repercussão que isto teria. Você não só seria obrigada a entregar todos os seus bens à Justiça, como também não poderia contar com o apoio de nenhuma instituição financeira. Além do que, o escândalo certamente afetaria a sua carreira.

— Não acha que pagou muito caro por mim, Edward? Afinal, você não sabe se está adquirindo uma mercadoria de segunda mão.

— Não é a sua virgindade que me interessa. O que quero é seu corpo jovem em minha cama, para que eu possa usufruir dele sempre que quiser... só isso. O caBellaento será uma boa solução para nós dois.

— Não para mim! Não há nada neste mundo que me faça concordar com essa chantagem!

— Então, recusa a minha proposta?

— Antes, prefiro ir para o inferno! Seu... seu bastardo!

— Verdade? E o que pretende fazer para evitar essa situação? Correr o mais rápido que as suas pernas permitirem?

— Você não pode me manter prisioneira aqui!

— Mas aonde vai sem dinheiro? Não poderá ir muito longe.

Isso era verdade. Todas as suas roupas teriam que ser devolvidas a Carmem. Afinal, o dinheiro era dela. Além do mais, não tinha nenhuma qualificação para arranjar emprego e muito menos em um país estrangeiro. Teria que sobreviver às custas da caridade dos outros, o que, por pior que fosse, era melhor do que ficar com Edward Cullen.

— Vou procurar a Assistência Social. Posso pedir um salário-desemprego.

— A burocracia aqui é muito lenta. Como vai sobreviver até conseguir o que deseja?

— Tem que haver alguma coisa que eu possa fazer! — Um riso nervoso escapou dos lábios dela. — Posso adotar a profissão mais velha do mundo.

— Uma prostituta... — concluiu ele, com ar debochado, aproximando-se dela.

Isabella teve vontade de desmaiar ao se imaginar numa situação daquelas, mas mesmo assim retrucou:

— O que está me propondo não é muito diferente, Edward. Dá no mesmo ter que vender meu corpo para um homem como você... ou para vários. Alguma coisa me diz que será melhor optar por essa profissão.

— Muito drástico, não acha?

— Talvez ainda fosse melhor morrer. Assim quem sabe eu escapasse de todos... especialmente de você!

— Mas eu proponho que se case comigo, e isso é bem melhor, não acha?

— Então, pensa que eu deveria me sentir grata, até mesmo lisonjeada, por sua oferta?

— Como é, aceita ou não?

— É claro que não! Vá para o inferno!

— Nesse caso... pagarei por algumas horas do seu tempo. Cinqüenta dólares a hora.

— Quanto?! — Ela mal pôde acreditar no que ouviu.

— Você vai merecer, querida, porque exijo um serviço de primeira classe. Vamos começar agora?

— Aqui?!

— E por que não? A lareira não está quente o suficiente?

Os olhos de Isabella perderam o brilho e uma tristeza mortal se apossou de seu coração. Não podia imaginar uma relação com aquele homem terrível, nem ali nem em lugar nenhum.

Com movimentos bem lentos e deliberados, Edward tirou o casaco.

Assustada, sem poder se mover, Isabella observou-o desabotoando a camisa, até que a lucidez aconselhou-a a fugir dali o mais rápido possível. Porém, assim que fez um movimento, foi agarrada por braços fortes.

— Deixe-me ir!

— Não sabia que era tão tímida, querida.

— Não encoste em mim! — gritou, desesperada. — E se alguém entrar? Jacob... ou Leah? — gaguejou, em um último apelo, tentando ganhar tempo.

— Não se preocupe. Eles costumam bater antes de entrar. De qualquer forma, esta é a minha casa. Posso fazer o que quiser, com quem bem entender.

Dito isso, Edward agarrou-a e beijou-a com violência, forçando os lábios dela a se abrirem. O beijo, cada vez mais ardente, foi envolvendo-a num delírio de ódio e desejo, fazendo-a sentir calafrios quando a língua exploradora lambeu-lhe o pescoço. Isabella não sabia o que fazer, se gritava de indignação ou se gemia de prazer.

Num gesto rápido, Edward arrancou-lhe a blusa e atirou-a ao chão, acariciando-lhe os seios até que se enrijecessem por debaixo do sutiã. Depois desabotoou o sutiã, apalpando ardentemente cada um dos seios delicados.

— Não! — Sua voz era um sussurro escandalizado e quase desmaiou ao ver o desprezo naqueles olhos escuros.

— Está implorando?

"Deus! O que fiz para merecer isso!", pensou, desolada.

Ao sentir a língua morna acariciar seu seio, um arrepio percorreu-lhe o corpo. Sensações que ela nunca imaginara ter confundiam seus sentimentos. Não sabia se o que sentia era prazer ou angústia.

Mordeu a orelha de Edward, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi excitá-lo ainda mais. Ele a agarrou pela cintura e tentou tirar-lhe a calça comprida com violência. Sem poder resistir, certa de que ele levaria aquela humilhação até o fim, apenas murmurou uma negação, exaurida pela luta que travava consigo mesma.

— Não? — perguntou Edward, cinicamente, com uma estranha expressão nos olhos.

Isabella sentiu toda a emoção desaparecer, gelando completamente por dentro.

— Já conseguiu o que queria, Edward.

— Verdade?

— Foi para isso que você me agarrou, não foi?

— Talvez.

— Se tenho que me vender, que seja com todo o conforto.

— Mas seus serviços já foram pagos.

— Pois bem... agora que toda essa humilhação já acabou, gostaria de me vestir.

— Que pecado! Vai mesmo cobrir um corpo tão desejável...

Sem poder se conter, Isabella deu um tapa naquele rosto detestável, com toda a força de que era capaz.

— Bobinha! — retrucou Edward, sem se abalar. — Se eu quisesse possuir você já teria feito isso e ninguém iria me impedir.

— Mas não vai me possuir, não é? Como um animal selvagem e sádico, prefere brincar comigo até que chegue a hora do assassinato. Esteja certo, porém, de que eu odeio você, e que a cada dia vou odiá-lo ainda mais.

Com um olhar enigmático, Edward colocou as mãos em volta de seu pescoço.

— Pode me odiar com a sua mente, mas o seu corpo... Diga se não é verdade que sentiu prazer quando toquei em você... — Seus lábios esboçaram um sorriso diabólico.

— Pode me odiar o quanto quiser, Isabella.

Com movimentos lentos, Edward vestiu o casaco e abotoou a camisa. Em seguida, sentou-se ao lado de Isabella, que já se havia recomposto.

— Bem, agora vamos conversar sobre o nosso caBellaento.

— Não sei por que pretende me consultar a esse respeito.

— Calma, mocinha. É melhor tomar um pouco de café com brandy para fortalecer seus nervos.

— Não há nada de errado com os meus nervos.

— Bem, se é assim, então vamos dar uma volta.

— Dar uma volta?

— Eu tinha prometido um passeio pela cidade, lembra?

— Prefiro ficar sozinha. Danem-se todos, Carmem e Charlie! Daria tudo para nunca ter conhecido vocês.

— Não podemos mudar o passado.

— Sim, mas quero fazer algo pelo meu futuro.

— Futuro? Eu direi como será o seu futuro. Vai se casar comigo, e poderá continuar com as suas aulas de balé, mas sem intenção de se profissionalizar.

— Mas... eu adoro dançar!

— Pois bem, há um estúdio no pavilhão, com barras, espelhos e até uma sauna. Você pode utilizá-lo.

— E meus estudos?

— Não vejo utilidade nenhuma em se formar em biologia marinha.

— Você fala como um chauvinista! Uma mulher não pode ser cientista...

— Acredito que existam biólogas tão boas quanto os homens. Mas não vejo razão para você completar seus estudos que, afinal, não terão nenhuma função em sua vida.

— E se eu insistir?

— Eu quero uma mulher em tempo integral, Isabella.

— Em outras palavras, quer que eu esteja sempre disponível para saciar os seus desejos.

— Também.

Isabella corou da cabeça aos pés.

— E, sem dúvida, serei obrigada a compartilhar da mesma cama que você.

— Vamos passear?

— Se você não se importa, prefiro ficar por aqui.

— Mas eu me importo, sim!

Edward pôs a mão em seu ombro e conduziu-a para fora da sala.

— Solte-me! Sei andar sozinha!

Ele não disse nada, apenas olhou-a com uma expressão vagamente reprovadora.

— Vá buscar um casaco. Está frio-lá fora — ordenou.

Por um momento Isabella pensou em desafiá-lo, mas desistiu. De que adiantaria, afinal?


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO III**

Era inacreditável! Agora ela parecia ser uma grande amiga de Edward, merecedora de todo o seu respeito e consideração. Ele havia assumido um ar de cortesia e tranqüilidade, enquanto apontava os lugares interessantes de Sidnei, como se aquela cena do escritório jamais tivesse acontecido.

Isabella, no entanto, não conseguia sequer olhar para ele, sem que tudo aquilo lhe viesse à mente, como um pesadelo. Enquanto faziam um piquenique no Hyde Park, saboreando as gostosuras que Leah tinha preparado, pensava na sua situação.

Sua pele ainda queimava de vergonha e desejo, seus seios ofegavam, estranhamente saudosos das carícias daquelas mãos, ao mesmo tempo rudes e delicadas. Se ao menos tivesse ficado sozinha para poder pensar!

Casamento! Nunca se preocupara com esse assunto antes. Sempre fora uma estudante séria, que preenchia seu tempo livre estudando ou praticando dança e esportes, preferindo concentrar energias no sentido de um aperfeiçoamento pessoal; recusando os inúmeros convites que lhe eram feitos para sair.

Talvez, se tivesse uma vida social mais intensa, encarasse o sexo com naturalidade, como suas colegas da faculdade. Ainda não tinha encontrado um homem que conseguisse persuadi-la a ir para a cama com ele. Antes queria ter certeza de que chegara o momento.

E agora ia se casar com um sujeito que acabara de conhecer. Que tipo de vida teria com Edward Cullen? Como poderia viver com ele, fazer amor com alguém de quem não tinha razão nenhuma para gostar? O jeito como ele a tratava só poderia fazer com que o detestasse... E se ele quisesse filhos? Que vida teria uma criança vivendo com pais que se odiavam?

— No que está pensando? — perguntou Edward, interessado.

— Talvez esteja planejando minha fuga.

—Não aconselho.

— É bem provável que eu não consiga. Mas deve saber que não quero me casar com você.

— O que a assusta mais? Eu ou o casamento em si?

— As duas coisas.

— Você é honesta — comentou ele, com um sorriso irônico nos lábios.

— Fico feliz em saber que o divirto. — Isabella levantou-se, raivosa.

— Você parece uma gazela prestes a sair em disparada. — Edward levantou-se também e segurou-a pelo pulso.

— Você está me machucando!

— Pelo contrário, estou tomando o máximo de cuidado.

— Deixe-me ir, Edward! — Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. — Não pode me querer tanto assim!

— Agora está sendo infantil.

— Estou? Em apenas uma semana, todas as minhas ilusões se despedaçaram. O homem que eu amava como um pai me vendeu para pagar suas dívidas, tendo como cúmplice uma mulher que eu adorava! E você ainda me humilha mais do que qualquer um teria direito...

— Eu sabia o quanto Charlie estava desesperado. Se não fizesse o que fiz, você seria disputada por todos os tiranos da praça. Alguém que faria você trabalhar como... você sabe, parar recuperar o dinheiro que seu padrasto perdeu. Preciso dizer mais?

As palavras irônicas que ela havia dito naquela manhã, agora pareciam voltar-se contra si mesma.

— Você teria ido parar no inferno, sem poder fazer nada para se livrar disso, acredite.

— Você não se parece nem um pouco com um herói de mocinhas indefesas.

— E por acaso estou dizendo que sou?

Ela não conseguiu encará-lo. Abaixou-se para ajudá-lo a juntar o que havia sobrado do piquenique e depois, como um autômato, seguiu-o até o carro e observou-o dar a partida.

Entretida com a linda paisagem dos bairros do norte, ao som de uma música suave que ele havia colocado no toca-fitas, ela achou melhor ficar quieta. Não tinha mais nada a dizer.

O centro norte era bastante movimentado, com muitas lojas e uma arquitetura bastante conservadora. Edward apontou para um hotel colonial, em frente à baía.

— Vamos tomar um drinque?

— Não estou vestida adequadamente.

— Pois acho que está ótima assim.

Isabella teve vontade de gritar para que ele a levasse de volta para sua casa. Mas havia um pequeno problema: sua casa estava a milhares de quilômetros dali. E o pior, não pertencia mais a ela. Na verdade, não possuía mais nada. Nem as roupas que usava eram suas.

— O que vai querer?

A voz grave acordou-a dos devaneios.

— Gostaria de tomar alguma coisa quente e forte.

— Café irlandês... Ou jamaicano?

— Jamaicano, obrigada.

— Então, traga dois — ordenou Edward.

Seguiu-se um silêncio desconfortável, onde a inimizade existente entre ambos parecia mais evidente do que nunca. Querendo livrar-se desse incômodo, Isabella disse a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça:

— Presumo que você vá entrar em contato com Carmem.

— Sim. Ela deve estar ansiosa para saber o resultado da nossa conversa.

— Havia alguma dúvida sobre isso?

— Não.

O garçom voltou trazendo os cafés aromáticos e cheios de licor.

— Posso falar com ela?

— Claro! Nos próximos dias ela a acompanhará para fazer compras.

— Como amiga ou como guarda-costas?

— Você deveria ter sido aconselhada a aceitar essa situação.

"É melhor ter cuidado", pensou ela, com amargura.

Edward não era alguém com quem se pudesse manter uma atitude hostil. Isso já ficara bem claro na lição que lhe dera no escritório.

— O que você faz para ganhar a vida, Edward? — Como sua futura esposa, tinha o direito de perguntar.

— Compro e vendo imóveis. Também sou acionista de diversas companhias. Além disso, tenho alguns cavalos de corrida. Pode-se dizer que lido com tudo.

— É só?

— Quer mais? Sou um participante ativo dos negócios do município.

— Político?

— Não. O progresso é importante quando está ligado com a preocupação de se preservar a ecologia. Há gente que faz qualquer coisa para ganhar dinheiro. Daqui a uns dez ou vinte anos, se continuarmos assim, estaremos com a natureza destruída.

Edward parecia tão empolgado, que Isabella quase o elogiou.

— Quantos anos você tem?

— Trinta e sete. — Edward ergueu as sobrancelhas num gesto irônico, — Quer que eu complete o meu histórico? Meus pais emigraram da Grécia para a Austrália quando eu ainda era pequeno, e se estabeleceram em Sidnei. Meu pai sempre trabalhou com restaurantes, e em pouco tempo era dono do ponto mais fino da cidade. Todos nós, eu, minha irmã e meu irmão, fomos educados aqui. Cursávamos a universidade e nos fins de semana ajudávamos nossos pais no restaurante. Alice cozinhava, Emmett e eu servíamos as mesas. Meu pai morreu e meu irmão se tornou o dono do lugar. Alice é casada e tem quatro filhos.

— Todos eles moram em Sidnei?

— Moram.

— Meu Deus!

— O que foi, Isabella?

— Eles sabem alguma coisa a meu respeito?

— Não. Você será apresentada como minha noiva.

— Não acha estranho que eu surja assim, de repente?

— Somos uma família muito unida. Respeitamos o direito de cada um levar sua própria vida. Esteja certa de que eles ficarão felizes ao saber que vou me casar.

— Mas normalmente as pessoas ficam noivas algum tempo antes de se casarem. O que eles vão pensar?

— Que sou impaciente demais para respeitar certas convenções.

— Quando pretende me apresentar a eles?

— Esta noite. Vamos jantar com minha mãe.

— Você deve estar brincando! — Isabella estava aterrorizada com a ideia de ser apresentada a toda a família.

— Não fique tão assustada. Eu estarei ao seu lado.

— Representando o seu papel, imagino.

— Claro! O de um noivo apaixonado.

— Você nunca será assim!

Ele sorriu com ironia.

— Não esteja tão certa disso. Agora vamos embora.

Eram quase cinco horas quando chegaram à magnífica mansão que seria seu futuro lar. Assim que entraram e tiraram os casacos, Edward falou:

— Gostaria de sair daqui a uma hora. Está bem para você?

Ela concordou com um gesto de cabeça e subiu a escada. O que iria vestir? Deu uma olhada no guarda-roupa e percebeu que não tinha nada apropriado para a ocasião. Só trouxera um traje formal. Pegou o vestido de lã creme, com um sofisticado decote e linhas retas, e separou-o. Tomou um banho rápido, maquilou-se com cuidado e quinze minutos depois estava pronta.

Seus olhos pareciam ainda maiores e mais luminosos com a pintura. Um coque no alto da cabeça foi o suficiente para dar um toque mais sofisticado ao traje.

Edward já estava no hall, aguardando-a, muito elegante em um terno escuro.

"Quase irresistível...", Isabella confessou para si mesma.

— Estou atrasada?

— Não. — Ele a examinou dos pés à cabeça, com indisfarçada admiração. — Só duas coisas antes de sairmos. — Passou as mãos displicentemente pelos cabelos dela: — Prefiro que fiquem soltos.

— É mais elegante assim — protestou ela, indignada com o ar possessivo dele.

— Acha que com esse penteado severo conseguirá aparentar mais idade?

— Vou soltá-los!

— Bobagem, estão bem assim. — Ele tirou uma caixinha de dentro do bolso do paletó. — Dê-me a sua mão.

Ela obedeceu, aturdida, enquanto Edward colocava em seu dedo um anel de ouro todo cravejado de magníficos brilhantes. Mas não queria usar aquele símbolo sem sentido.

— Engraçado, serve perfeitamente. Será que devo agradecer a Carmem por isso também? Pelo visto, você estava certo de que conseguiria me convencer.

— Já que admite... — Os olhos escuros tinham uma expressão irônica. — Quer um drinque para acalmar os nervos?

— Não preciso de álcool para enfrentar nada, sr. Cullen. Vamos embora!

Ficaram em silêncio durante todo o trajeto. Isabella sentia-se terrivelmente mal! Quando o carro parou diante de uma casa grande e magnífica, teve vontade de sair correndo dali.

— Parece que fomos os últimos a chegar — comentou Edward, enquanto abria a porta do carro para ela.

Isabella caminhou devagar a seu lado, preparando-se mentalmente para o que a aguardava.

— Relaxe! Está parecendo alguém que vai para a forca.

— E quem me garante que não?

— Não se preocupe, eles são bastante humanos.

— Quem? Os carrascos?

A risada dele ainda ecoava em seus ouvidos quando a porta da frente se abriu e foram recebidos.

— Estão todos no terraço, sr. Edward.

— Obrigado, Eleazer. — Ele sorriu para o mordomo.

"Bem, seja o que Deus quiser", pensou Isabella, deixando-se conduzir até o terraço.

— Edward! Venha aqui, você está atrasado.

Antes que Isabella pudesse se recuperar do susto, sentiu que Edward segurava sua mão e a levava para junto de uma senhora.

— Chegamos exatamente na hora marcada, mamãe.

A sra. Cullen era uma mulher miúda. Estava toda vestida de preto e usava óculos na ponta do nariz. Não se preocupou nem um pouco em disfarçar o estudo cuidadoso que fazia de Isabella.

— Não vai me apresentar essa jovem?

— Claro! — Edward sorriu. — Se me derem uma chance...

— Estamos esperando.

— Mamãe, tenha pena dela. Está assustando minha noiva.

— Então, você é Isabella? Isabella do quê?

— Swan — respondeu ela, olhando diretamente para a mãe de Edward.

— Você é muito jovem.

— Tenho quase vinte anos.

— E vai se casar com Edward.

— Foi o que ele disse — retrucou com humor, percebendo um brilho de divertimento no olhar da velha senhora.

— Ele ordenou que você se casasse com ele, não foi?

— Não me deu tempo de dizer uma palavra.

— Bem, é uma moça espirituosa. Gosto disso.

— Minha mãe é uma mulher que acredita que os anos lhe deram o direito de falar o que bem entendesse, Bella.

— Não diga asneiras, filho.

— Acho que agora Isabella pode conhecer o resto da família — interrompeu um rapaz, uma versão um pouco mais jovem de Edward, sorrindo de maneira calorosa. — Eu sou Giorgio, mas todos me chamam de Emmett.

— E eu sou Alice — disse uma voz feminina, indicando um homem a seu lado. — E este é Jasper, meu marido. Deixamos as crianças em casa. Terá a oportunidade de conhecê-las em outra ocasião. São umas pestinhas.

— Pestinhas? Que maneira de se referir aos meus netos!

— Mas eles são mesmo — comentou Emmett, suavemente. — Quer beber alguma coisa, Isabella? Acho que está precisando de um drinque.

— Ela gosta de vinho branco — interveio Edward, encarando-a. — Seco, querida?

"Querida? Que ironia!", pensou Bella, disposta a contrariá-lo.

— Prefiro vermute com limão.

Emmett sorriu, divertido.

— Vejo que é uma moça de personalidade.

— É o que parece — concordou Edward, rindo.

— Seu padrasto era grego. Sabe falar a língua dele? — perguntou a sra. Cullen.

— Não. Acho muito difícil de aprender.

— Mas você gostaria?

E agora, o que podia responder? Se dissesse que não, talvez ficassem ofendidos. Se dissesse que sim...

— Tenho certeza de que, se Isabella quiser aprender grego, Edward se encarregará de ensiná-la — Emmett a socorreu.

— E quando vai ser o casamento?

— Mamãe! — protestou Alice. — Esse é um problema de Edward e Isabella!

— Logo — interveio Edward. — Sexta-feira, se possível.

— O quê? — exclamou Isabella, perplexa.

— Não culpo Edward — Emmett a socorreu novamente. — Se eu fosse ele, tentaria amarrá-la logo, antes que se apaixonasse por outro!

Todos riram.

— O jantar está servido — anunciou Eleazer.

Isabella teve vontade de abraçar o mordomo pela oportuna interrupção. Apesar de que logo constatou que isso de nada havia adiantado, já que durante o jantar a conversa girou sobre o mesmo tema.

O constrangimento fez com que ela comesse muito pouco, embora Edward mostrasse uma delicadeza fora do comum. Quando ele a acariciava, Isabella tinha dificuldade em aparentar indiferença. A presença dele era completamente perturbadora. Foi com um considerável alívio que ela percebeu que a refeição havia terminado e todos já se levantavam para ir até o terraço.

Mas nem bem achou que se livrara da presença do noivo e ele já estava sentado no braço de sua espreguiçadeira, fazendo com que o cheiro de sua colônia penetrasse em suas narinas, trazendo-lhe lembranças incômodas daquele corpo másculo. Se continuasse assim, com uma ideia na cabeça e outra totalmente diferente no corpo, acabaria enlouquecendo.

— Vamos embora, amor? Você parece cansada.

Mal podendo disfarçar seu alívio por aquela noite terrível estar chegando ao fim, ela sorriu para a sra. Cullen.

— Devo reconhecer que estou cansada mesmo. Edward e eu passanos o dia todo fora.

— Então é melhor irem descansar — respondeu a velha senhora. — Acho que nos encontraremos logo, pelo menos antes do casamento...

— Claro, mamãe! Juízo, hein? Nada de se esforçar muito e repouse bastante.

— Pobre de mim! Ter que me submeter aos conselhos de meus filhos!

— Admita que a senhora adora isso. — Emmett sorriu gentilmente. — Agora vamos deixá-la aos cuidados da nossa fiel Helena.

A sra. Cullen sorriu de maneira encantadora.

"Por trás daquela aparência de leoa, há uma gatinha", pensou Isabella, sorrindo também.

— Mais uma coisa, meus filhos. A festa de casamento...

— Será no restaurante — informou Emmett. — Como no casamento de Alice e Jasper. Não se preocupe, Edward, eu cuidarei de tudo.

Despediram-se amigavelmente e, quando chegaram ao carro, Edward olhou-a de uma maneira muito especial.

— Melhor do que esperava?

— Sua família é adorável.

Era verdade. Para ser honesta, por mais que odiasse Edward, não sentia a mesma coisa pela sra. Cullen, nem por Emmett e Alice.

— Logo fará parte dela.

— Sim — respondeu ela, pensativa.

— Ainda está contrariada?

— E o que esperava?

— Bem, amanhã cuidarei dos últimos detalhes para o casamento. Carmem estará disponível para ajudá-la nas compras e Jacob a acompanhará.

A carcereira e seu fiel ajudante.

— Cuidado, Isabella. Estou tentando poupá-la o máximo possível, mas, se pretende ser agressiva, garanto que o que aconteceu no escritório não será nada perto do que virá.

— A tirania pertence à Idade Média. Estamos na época do feminismo, da igualdade e do direito de individualismo.

— Então, acha que sou um tirano?

— E o que mais poderia pensar, já que insiste nessa farsa?

— Ah! Você quer um romance, um amor que a faça sonhar, não é? Minha pobre menina, a vida me ensinou que uma farta conta bancária é o suficiente para comprar aquilo que as mulheres chamam de amor.

— Então você esteve conversando com mulheres mentirosas!

A risada rouca e divertida ecoou em seus ouvidos.

— Pelo que me lembro, não conversamos muito ainda.

— Ninguém imaginaria isso! — Isabella entrou correndo em casa, louca para se livrar de Edward Cullen e de tudo o que ele representava.

Para sua surpresa, porém, ele não fez o menor esforço para detê-la, e ela subiu correndo a escada, ouvindo um suave boa-noite daquela voz inconfundível e irônica.

Apesar do calor do quarto, Isabella estremeceu e soluçou na cama, desejando que fosse com o diabo que estivesse prestes a se casar, em vez do misterioso Edward Cullen.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO IV**

Na manhã seguinte Jacob levou as duas moças até o centro para fazerem compras. O constrangimento de Carmem era evidente e a raiva de Isabella tão grande que nem se animava a romper o pesado silêncio no interior do luxuoso carro de Edward.

— Vamos tomar um café antes? — sugeriu Isabella, friamente. — Não fiz uma lista, mas, já que é cúmplice de Edward nessa sujeira, deve saber o que devo comprar.

— Você está zangada.

— E você, não estaria?

— Há uma casa de café excelente, logo ali. Minha irmã a recomendou. Vamos até lá e então conversaremos.

Sentaram-se frente a frente, cada uma com sua xícara de café. Carmem acendeu um cigarro e deu uma profunda tragada.

— Edward me telefonou esta manhã.

— Não diga!

— Isabella...

— Imagino que ele tenha lhe contado o que aconteceu.

Ele me disse que você reagiu muito mal à sua proposta.

— Meu Deus! E o que você esperava que eu fizesse? Como pode querer que eu seja compreensiva? — Seus olhos brilharam de ódio.

— Se quer manter o respeito próprio...

— Respeito próprio?! Como posso me respeitar? Oh, concordo que não há alternativa. É claro que vocês pensaram nisso também. Não tenho nenhuma chance, já que não me formei nem tenho experiência profissional. Arranjar emprego nessas condições é praticamente impossível.

— Se Edward fosse um velho corrupto eu concordaria com você. Mas ele é um homem adorável, com excelente posição social. Você devia sentir-se grata por essa proposta de casamento. Ele não tinha nenhuma obrigação moral de fazer isso.

— Estou sendo manipulada, coagida. Isso não é justo!

— Há muitas mulheres que adorariam se casar com Edward.

— Mas eu não sou uma delas!

— Nesse momento você não está raciocinando com clareza. — Isabella fechou os olhos e voltou a abri-los lentamente, forçando um sorriso.

— O que está querendo me dizer é que devo ser realista. Talvez eu não esteja preparada para isso!

— Charlie fez o que fez para evitar que a sua vida se arruinasse. Ele a amava como a uma filha de verdade. Teria feito qualquer coisa para garantir o seu futuro.

Isabella quis protestar, mas não conseguiu dizer nada; sua garganta estava embargada pela emoção.

— Ele sabia que Edward cuidaria bem de você.

— Acho muito difícil aceitar um casamento sem amor. E por favor não me humilhe mais com essas considerações sobre as vantagens de se casar com um homem rico.

— Você cresceu acreditando que o amor era a coisa mais importante do mundo. No entanto, é melhor para a mulher escolher um marido que possa cuidar de suas necessidades. O tempo se encarregará do amor.

— Parece tão frio, tão cínico...

— Você ainda é jovem... uma sonhadora. Com o tempo saberá como é importante ter comida na mesa e dinheiro para pagar as contas.

— Um casamento deve ser mais do que isso.

— Companheirismo, afeição, respeito... todas essas qualidades também são ingredientes essenciais.

— Então, não vê nada de errado na situação?

— Vejo muitas coisas certas.

Isabella suspirou, desanimada. Não havia mais nada a dizer. Carmem não compreendia seus princípios, muito menos seus sentimentos.

— Nesse caso, vamos gastar o dinheiro de Edward. Ele disse a você o que devíamos comprar?

— Sim. O vestido do casamento e mais algumas coisas.

— O quê?

— Vestidos de noite. Você quase não os tem.

— Ele quer que eu me vista como uma rainha... como a esposa de Sua Majestade, claro!

— Não subestime Edward, Isabella. Guarde seu sarcasmo para alguém da mesma fragilidade que você. Pode se machucar.

Isso era verdade, embora Isabella se recusasse a aceitar. Crescera com a ideia de que todos os seres humanos eram livres e iguais e achava ridículo ter de se submeter à tirania de um ricaço qualquer. Sem falar nada, saiu do bar em companhia de Carmem, decidida a concentrar-se nas compras.

Ao meio-dia, já tinha comprado tudo de que precisava: um vestido maravilhoso, que era o modelo mais caro que Isabella já vira, alguns pares de sapatos, lingerie, três vestidos de noite e uma camisola comprida de seda azul. Sentia prazer em gastar o máximo de dinheiro possível, divertindo-se com a ideia de diminuir a conta bancária de Edward.

Na hora do almoço, Carmem sugeriu que fossem encontrá-lo no seu escritório. O prédio ficava perto dali.

— Ótimo, Carmem. Assim posso deixar estes pacotes com ele. Não pretendo ficar carregando isto a tarde toda.

O escritório de Edward ocupava um andar inteiro do prédio. A recepcionista era tão sofisticada, que Isabella teve a impressão de que estava pronta para um desfile. Se a intenção era impressionar, o responsável pela decoração do escritório estava de parabéns!

— Srta. Swan, srta. Roussos? O sr. Cullen as receberá agora. Sigam-me, por favor.

Isabella entregou os pacotes à moça e foi até a sala de Edward, que ficava no fundo do corredor. A secretária desapareceu discretamente, assim que ele surgiu.

Ao vê-lo vestido naquele impecável terno claro, Isabella sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe o corpo. Seu coração disparou e a respiração se acelerou.

— Querem tomar alguma coisa? Ou preferem esperar até o almoço? — indagou ele.

No estado em que Isabella se encontrava, um pouco de álcool seria o suficiente para que não pudesse mais se responsabilizar por suas ações.

— Não, obrigada — respondeu com firmeza, com a aprovação de Carmem.

Deixaram o escritório conduzidas por ele, que se mostrava bastante cortês, porém inacessível. Mas, afinal, o que esperava? Um beijo em homenagem ao casamento que se aproximava? Não havia necessidade de fingir. Ninguém os vigiava.

— Vamos andando? — sugeriu Edward. — O restaurante fica no próximo quarteirão.

Dizendo isso, ele colocou a mão em seu ombro, num gesto de cortesia. Se ela recusasse aquele contato, pareceria infantil. Achou melhor relaxar e pensar no estômago, ao invés do coração.

Comida! Sentindo o delicioso aroma do restaurante, percebeu que estava faminta,

— Vinho branco, Isabella?

Não! Se bebesse agora acabaria se rendendo ao charme daquele homem que tanto desprezava.

— Suco de laranja.

— Querendo se manter sóbria?

— Não é isso, Edward. Sempre me responsabilizo por meus atos. Apenas detestaria ter que gastar o seu dinheiro com futilidades.

— Talvez você precise da minha assistência.

— Não tenho certeza se você acharia interessante perder a tarde toda escolhendo cosméticos.

Edward deu uma gargalhada desconcertante.

— O.K., você venceu. Talvez seja melhor nos concentrarmos no cardápio.

Almoçaram conversando sobre amenidades, até que Edward informou friamente:

— O casamento está marcado para sexta-feira, às cinco horas.

Isabella quase engasgou de susto.

— Já compramos quase tudo — declarou Carmem.

— Nos próximos dias daremos conta do resto.

— Então só falta me levar para a igreja na hora certa.

— Ao cartório, Isabella.

Claro! Seria uma heresia ter aquela união abençoada por Deus. Depois disso, Edward possuiria seu corpo, aquilo que realmente desejava. Era melhor ser cautelosa. Assim talvez ele fosse mais gentil; do contrário, se arriscava a ser violentada. Sua mente foi tomada pelo pânico. Sem perceber, começou a tremer, totalmente vulnerável.

— Está com frio?

— Um fantasma passou perto de mim.

— Charlie?

Realmente, ele era sensível demais!

— Talvez ele esteja tentando me alertar.

— Pare com isso, Isabella — repreendeu Carmem. — Está se tornando terrivelmente mórbida.

— Não se meta. Não compartilho de sua filosofia de vida.

Edward cortou a conversa e voltou-se para Isabella.

— Passe no escritório mais tarde, vou levá-la em casa.

— E depois?

— Estou pensando em passar uma noite tranquila.

— Não diga! Eu gostaria tanto de sair... — Ela sorriu com ironia. — Adoro dançar! Talvez possa me levar a uma danceteria... Ou não está habituado a frequentar ambientes de jovens?

— Prefiro lugares mais tranquilos — retrucou Edward, com olhar ameaçador. — Uma boate, talvez.

— Isabella! Você nunca foi dessas coisas!

— Ora, Carmem. Já que não tenho mais que estudar, quero viver. — O sorriso não disfarçava seu sarcasmo. — Querido, será que pode me acompanhar?

— Ainda não manco, nem sofro do coração — ele observou, divertido.

— Seus amigos vão pensar que enlouqueceu!

— Isabella, isso não é jeito de falar com seu noivo. Desculpe-se imediatamente.

— Por que, Carmem? Edward é dezessete anos mais velho que eu, podia ser meu pai!

— Não sei o que está acontecendo com você.

— Não sabe, Carmem? Você é uma mulher muito atraente e no entanto preferiu não se casar. Eu não pude nem mesmo escolher o meu marido. E agora vocês querem que eu me sente aqui e me comporte como uma menininha bem-educada! Bem, sabem o que eu gostaria de fazer? Pegar essa musse de chocolate e jogar na cabeça de vocês dois!

Apesar da evidente tensão de Edward, Isabella teve a impressão de vislumbrar um toque de humor em seu riso.

— Acho que sua ideia não chega a ser brilhante — respondeu ele, simplesmente.

— Você está quase fazendo uma cena, Isabella!

— E as menininhas bem-comportadas nunca devem chegar a extremos, não é, Carmem?

— Guarde esse seu mau humor para quando estivermos sozinhos — retrucou Edward, com uma calma imperturbável.

— Senão você me dará outra lição como aquela do escritório, não é, meu bem? Ah, mas não devemos escandalizar a casta Carmem.

— Tenho certeza de que Carmem aprovaria qualquer método que a pusesse nos eixos.

— Ah! Vamos embora daqui!

— Não, senhora. Você vai ficar quietinha aí e esperar até que Carmem termine sua sobremesa e eu tome mais uma xícara de café.

Isabella achou melhor calar-se e esperar. Se abrisse a boca de novo diria coisas ainda piores e não tinha certeza de que suportaria as consequências.

Ainda ficaram mais alguns minutos no restaurante, e, depois que saíram, Carmem olhou-a completamente espantada.

— Não entendo você, sempre foi tão bem-comportada!

— Nunca tive razão para me comportar mal.

— Não percebe a sorte que tem?

— Chega! Edward já me disse o bastante sobre isso. Vamos comprar os tais dos cosméticos antes que eu estoure!

Caminharam rapidamente pelas ruas, até que Carmem já não podia mais acompanhá-la.

— Escute, Isabella, por que está tão apressada?

— Quero comprar um outro vestido. Uma boate pede algo muito especial...

— Mas você já tem três, Isabella! É melhor ter cuidado para não deixar Edward zangado.

— Estou apenas satisfazendo o ego dele. Um homem mais velho adora ser visto ao lado de uma jovem bonita. O objetivo é chamar atenção.

— Acho que você está tramando alguma coisa...

— Não me diga! Como você é maldosa! Nem pensei nisso...

Ela levou duas horas para encontrar o que queria, e de nada adiantaram os protestos de Carmem. Já que era obrigada a se casar com Edward, faria com que isso lhe custasse muito dinheiro.

Eram mais de cinco horas quando terminaram as compras. Subiram o elevador carregadas de pacotes.

— Gastou dinheiro demais, Isabella — observou Carmem, preocupada.

— Edward não me impôs limites.

— Não procure se vingar dele. Poderá se arrepender.

Isabella deu uma gargalhada maliciosa e encarou a amiga com ar de desafio.

— E o que a faz pensar nisso?

Quando chegaram ao escritório, foram levadas até uma antessala, enquanto Edward atendia um cliente. A vista dali era maravilhosa e Isabella aceitou o brandy que a secretária lhe oferecia.

Depois de quinze minutos, Edward apareceu. Sua presença eletrizante fez com que Isabella virasse o resto da bebida de uma vez e lhe solicitasse outra dose. Sem dar mostras de surpresa, Edward estendeu-lhe a garrafa. Vinte minutos depois estavam no estacionamento do prédio. No caminho, deixaram Carmem em casa e seguiram em silêncio até a mansão.

— Jacob tomará conta dos pacotes.

— Se está achando que me excedi nas compras, seja claro.

— Minha querida Isabella, você é uma mulher bonita. Por que me zangaria se pretende se tornar ainda mais atraente?

Que raiva! Fazia de tudo para provocá-lo e no fim sempre dava a impressão de estar justamente tentando agradá-lo!

— Reservei uma mesa para as sete e meia. Acha que consegue se aprontar em meia hora?

— Claro.

E realmente Isabella ficou pronta na hora marcada. O vestido que escolhera era o mais ousado possível. Vermelho, decotado, justo nos quadris, combinando com a maquilagem altamente insinuante.

Escondeu-se embaixo de um casaco longo e foram para a boate. O ambiente era elegante e bastante selecionado, frequentado exclusivamente pelo jet-set.

— Quer tirar o casaco?

Depois de um breve momento de hesitação, ela entregou o casaco ao garçom, que aguardou que se sentasse, desviando o olhar respeitosamente.

— Escolheu esse vestido com a intenção de provocar os homens? — perguntou Edward, contrariado.

— Pensei que você gostaria.

— E quem não gostaria? Não há um homem aqui que não esteja me invejando.

Edward conseguia fazer com que todas as suas atitudes parecessem infantis, o que, para falar a verdade, não deixava de ser justo. Se fosse uma mulher madura, tentaria tornar a situação mais agradável. Não seria difícil aproveitar as vantagens de um casamento próspero.

— Quer escolher o vinho?

— Não, seu gosto é impecável!

— Isso é um elogio, Isabella?

— Não brinque comigo, Edward.

— Recomendo o mesmo para você, querida.

Era loucura desafiar aquele homem; sempre saía perdendo. Tomou a bebida muito rápido, agoniada com o silêncio que prevalecia entre ambos. Mas... sobre o que poderiam conversar? A única coisa que lhe ocupava a mente era o casamento. Tinha se tornado propriedade dele, para que fizesse o que bem entendesse, A ideia lhe provocou um tremor, sacudindo-lhe o corpo por inteiro.

— Está com frio?

Será que ele tinha o poder de ler seus pensamentos? Diante daqueles olhos penetrantes, sentia-se transparente. Retomando controle emocional, sorriu para Edward.

— Não quer dançar? Assim poderá me esquentar...

— Claro. — Ele deu a volta na mesa e puxou sua cadeira, conduzindo-a com desenvoltura até a pequena pista de dança.

Os braços fortes a enlaçaram com firmeza. Para sua surpresa o corpo musculoso não impedia seus movimentos leves e graciosos, seus passos combinavam perfeitamente, o que tornava o prazer ainda maior.

Ela desistiu de tentar controlar suas emoções. Alguma mistura diabólica de aromas, gestos e olhares a enfeitiçava totalmente, acelerando-lhe o pulso que parecia bater no ritmo da música. Seu corpo se arrepiava completamente, devido à presença envolvente daquele mago que a conduzia pela pista.

Completamente aturdida pelo vinho e a sensualidade da dança, achou melhor jantar, embora ainda não estivesse com fome.

A comida estava excelente. Era quase meia-noite, quando Edward informou que deviam ir embora.

— Tão cedo? Está com medo de que eu vire Cinderela? — Ele lhe estendeu o casaco e a olhou com cinismo.

— Tenho um compromisso logo cedo no escritório.

— Sempre leva as suas acompanhantes tão cedo para casa?

— Depende.

— Verdade?

— Sim, depende se eu vou para a mesma cama que elas ou não.

Depois dessa resposta Isabella achou melhor calar-se. Entraram no carro em silêncio, e assim permaneceram até chegarem em casa.

Ela foi direto para a escada, parando um momento no primeiro degrau, sem poder resistir ao impulso de olhá-lo mais uma vez.

— Obrigada por ter me levado para dançar.

— Então... Agradeça-me.

— Mas acabei de lhe agradecer.

Por que se sentia tão apreensiva? Parecia um ratinho na jaula do leão... E por que não saía dali de uma vez? O que estava esperando? Um beijo de boa-noite?

— Boa noite, Edward.

— Ah, não, minha querida noivinha. As coisas não são bem assim.

— Já é tarde, Edward.

Ele a agarrou pelos ombros e forçou-a a encará-lo.

— Há pouco você dizia que a noite é uma criança.

— Quero ir para a cama. — Estava exasperada com a atração que ele exercia sobre ela.

— Eu também quero.

— A minha cama ainda não é sua.

— Você esta usando um vestido muito sensual. Escolhido para me excitar. Por que não assume?

— Daqui a alguns dias você terá esse direito. Tenho certeza de que pode esperar até lá.

— Você quer que eu espere?

— Duvido que eu consiga detê-lo. — O coração lhe saltava pela boca, abafando suas palavras. — Mas vou detestá-lo para sempre se tentar me seduzir agora.

— E por acaso irá me detestar menos daqui a duas noites?

— Provavelmente não. Não pense que vou cair nos seus braços feito um carneirinho obediente.

— Prefere cair como um bichinho encurralado, não?

A mão de Isabella voou em direção ao rosto dele, mas antes que pudesse tocá-lo foi agarrada.

Por um momento, ela pensou que fosse apanhar, mas ele apenas a segurou com firmeza e a beijou com toda a violência de que era capaz. Seus lábios amoleceram, permitindo à língua morna e macia que penetrasse sua boca completamente. Seu corpo jovem vibrava a cada toque.

Se aquele era um castigo, foi perfeito, pois, assim que ele a soltou, o desejo de tê-lo de novo a humilhou como nunca nada o fizera.

— Lembre-se de uma coisa. Agrida-me e eu a agredirei também. Escolha as armas, eu pagarei em dobro.

Os olhos dela se enevoaram. Sem mais uma palavra, Isabella reuniu todas as suas forças e correu para o quarto. Não havia tranca na porta e ela a segurou como pôde, até certificar-se de que ele não voltaria. Então jogou-se na cama e lá permaneceu em uma angustiante vigília, até que as primeiras luzes do dia lhe trouxeram o esgotamento total, fazendo com que adormecesse profundamente.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO V**

O cartório era uma repartição pública como outra qualquer, apenas menor e mais vazia. Vários casais de noivos aguardavam a vez, talvez mais felizes do que Bella e Edward. O juiz de paz repetia o texto formal e decorado sem nenhuma emoção.

Isabella perguntava-se quantas vezes por dia ele deveria dizer aquelas palavras. Provavelmente, devia estar aborrecido, intimamente queixando-se do tédio em que vivia.

A aliança que Edward colocou em seu dedo trêmulo era grossa e pesada e a incomodava o tempo todo. Olhava para a sala vazia onde apenas a família de Edward estava presente, e sentia-se perdida.

Apesar da informalidade do ambiente, Edward exigira que ela se vestisse como uma noiva. Tinha escolhido um vestido simples, mas tradicional e elegante, de seda creme. Ele, por sua vez estava irresistível. O terno bem cortado lhe caía às mil maravilhas, ressaltando o corpo forte e bem constituído.

A cerimônia foi curta, e meia hora depois Isabella saía de braço dado com o marido para participar da festa. Ficou atordoada com o número de fotógrafos que lhe ofuscavam a vista com seus flashes, enquanto entrava timidamente no Restaurante de Double Bay.

Havia muitos convidados e Edward apresentou-a a cada um deles. De tanto sorrir amavelmente, tinha a impressão de que o sorriso havia se imobilizado em seu rosto, moldando sua boca naquela mesma expressão.

No entanto, todos pareciam divertir-se. A comida estava excelente e o champanhe corria solto pelo salão. Ninguém duvidaria de que aquela era a alegre comemoração do casamento do filho mais velho da família Cullen.

Edward confirmava essa impressão, comportando-se como o mais devotado dos maridos. Quase não saía de perto dela e, se Isabella o tivesse conhecido em outras circunstâncias, talvez ficasse encantada com a doçura do seu sorriso e dos constantes carinhos que ele fazia em suas mãos. Apenas ela e Carmem sabiam da trama diabólica que estava por trás daquela "feliz união". E nenhuma das duas diria uma palavra sequer a respeito.

O tempo voava e a hora de partir já se aproximava. Isabella estava cada vez mais nervosa, apesar de disfarçar seus sentimentos da melhor maneira possível. Rezava apenas para que Edward não notasse seu estado emocional; ele certamente zombaria de seu desejo de fugir dali. À noite ele a possuiria, com seu consentimento ou não.

Ninguém podia imaginar o drama que estava vivendo ao sair alegremente no Mercedes do marido, sob uma chuva de confetes e arroz. Edward acelerou o carro e todos acenaram para eles, certos de que não existia no mundo ninguém mais feliz do que os dois.

À medida que o carro rodava, a tensão de Isabella crescia, atingindo níveis insuportáveis. Seu estômago estava contorcido, suas pernas tremiam, a garganta parecia fechar-se como se fosse sufocar. Queria abrir a porta e se jogar na rua, mas sabia que qualquer gesto desesperado teria consequências ainda piores. Era melhor aceitar a situação. Afinal, esta não era a primeira vez em que uma mulher enfrentava uma situação difícil, nem seria a última.

Ao avistar a casa que agora era sua, sentiu um calafrio percorrer-lhe o corpo. Ficou imóvel, grudada no banco, enquanto a garagem se abria automaticamente e o carro deslizava para dentro. Precisou reunir toda a sua coragem para aceitar a mão que Edward lhe oferecia e entrar em casa.

Abalada a ponto de ter uma crise nervosa, Isabella achou melhor romper com aquele torturante silêncio e disse a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente:

— Não preciso ser adivinha para saber o que vai acontecer agora.

— Apesar de você me olhar como se estivesse vendo o próprio diabo na sua frente, não pretendo forçá-la a nada.

— Ah, não? E como pretende atingir os seus objetivos?

Edward olhou-a demoradamente, fazendo seu coração se acelerar, e então falou, suavemente:

— Prefiro uma persuasão sutil.

— Que nunca falha, aposto.

— Você seria sensata se a aceitasse. Brigar só vai servir para piorar as coisas.

Os olhos de Isabella o encararam desafiadoramente.

— Aonde você vai me violentar? Na sua cama ou na minha?

— Vamos ocupar a suíte principal, no fim do corredor. Leah já preparou tudo, esta manhã.

— Vou com as minhas próprias pernas ou você prefere me carregar no colo, à maneira tradicional?

— Como preferir... querida.

— Preferia sair correndo pela porta da frente, mas isso é impossível, não é?

— Sabe que é.

— Então, vamos acabar logo com isso.

— Que entusiasmo! Está com medo de gostar?

— Nunca!

— Está cumprindo uma promessa, querida?

— Egoísta!

A expressão de Edward era de puro cinismo.

— Imagino que esta seja a maneira mais delicada que conhece para se dirigir a mim.

Como fora tola! Se tivesse apelado para seus melhores instintos, poderia esperar ser tratada com gentileza. Agora era tarde demais.

Edward parecia ler seus pensamentos. Imediatamente, ergueu-a nos braços e carregou-a escada acima, rindo ao ver que ela se debatia como uma criança.

— Ponha-me no chão.

— Já, já. Estamos chegando.

Edward abriu a porta e fechou-a com um pontapé. Depois colocou-a no chão, mas segurou-a fortemente pelos ombros.

— Pare com isso, Isabella. Serei obrigado a tratá-la como uma criança.

— Estou esperando que venha me violentar! — gritou Isabella, causando uma fúria perigosa em seu marido.

— Não me provoque.

— Estou tentando não provocar.

— Pois eu acho o seu comportamento instigante. — Ele a puxou para junto de si, e um cheiro de colônia masculina invadiu suas narinas, fazendo com que cedesse involuntariamente. — Vamos tirar isso, certo? — Edward abriu o zíper do vestido, que escorregou por seu corpo, caindo no chão.

Em seguida tirou as meias de seda, contemplando com prazer o corpo jovem que se insinuava, atrás da minúscula calcinha e do sutiã rendado.

Então ele soltou seus cabelos e, segurando-a, desabotoou-lhe o sutiã, que atirou no chão. Arrancou-lhe a calcinha com tanta violência que quase rasgou o tecido delicado e, calmamente, se despiu.

— Chocada? — Ele a abraçou, cinicamente.

A carne musculosa apareceu diante de seus olhos assustados. Os ombros largos convidavam ao abraço.

Os olhos de Isabella recusaram-se a descer mais. Apoiou a cabeça no peito peludo e acolhedor, tocando-o com os lábios num gesto carinhoso, surpreendendo-o com uma mordida.

Sentiu uma satisfação momentânea, que logo deu lugar ao pânico, ao ser atirada na cama sem o menor cuidado para que não se machucasse.

— Não, não, sua gatinha selvagem. — Edward perdeu o controle de suas emoções. A fúria estava estampada no rosto transtornado que ele a obrigava a fitar. — Uma briguinha honesta é uma coisa, violência física é outra!

— E de que jeito acha que está me tratando?

— Você me mordeu primeiro.

— E quase fui espancada por isso.

Apavorada, Isabella pôs-se a chorar, embora soubesse que suas lágrimas sentidas seriam completamente inúteis.

— Odeio o que está fazendo comigo. Pare de me torturar!

— Estou exigindo o que me é de direito.

— Vá para o inferno!

— Talvez, se a levasse comigo, você percebesse que o prazer é infinitamente melhor do que a dor.

— Você já me machucou o suficiente!

— Então, pare de brincar com o fogo!

— E o que quer que eu faça? Que me deite e imagine que o homem dos meus sonhos está possuindo o meu corpo?

— A realidade dispensa qualquer imaginação.

Edward beijou-a de maneira possessiva. Ela se debateu inutilmente, sem conseguir escapar, até que libertou uma das mãos. Então, estapeou-o às cegas, atingindo o que podia e depois fincando as unhas nas costas largas.

— Sua gata selvagem!

Ele jogou o corpo sobre o dela, trançando-lhe as pernas, não deixando a menor possibilidade de movimento. Seus olhos negros estavam repletos de raiva, e sua expressão era tão ameaçadora que ela conteve a custo um grito de pavor.

— Eu te odeio! Eu te odeio!

— Então agora vai ter razões para me odiar.

Devagar, com uma suavidade deliberada, ele desenhou os contornos de seu corpo com os dedos, depois com as mãos, fazendo vibrar cada nervo, cada pedacinho de pele, provocando gemidos involuntários em Isabella. E beijou-a inteiramente, detendo-se no bico de seus seios, sugando-os, fazendo com que ela se arrepiasse de desejo.

Quando ele se abaixou com a intenção de aumentar a intimidade de seus contatos, ela gritou de pavor e desejo contido, implorando que a respeitasse. Mas tudo que ele fez foi beijá-la com maior ardor, fazendo com que se sentisse flutuando, perdida em um mundo de sensualidade onde nada mais importava. A boca de Edward cobriu a sua, no momento em que ele efetivou a penetração, levando-a ao delírio. Por fim, ela embarcou totalmente na voragem da paixão, sem resistências nem medo.

Passou-se muito tempo antes que tomasse consciência de onde estava e o que havia acontecido. Toda a magia tinha desaparecido, restando apenas um amargo ressentimento de ter se deixado levar por aquele delírio sensual. Edward devia sentir-se vaidoso; afinal tinha conseguido provar que ela não era capaz de resistir a seus carinhos. Jamais poderia esquecer a maneira absoluta com que ele a dominara.

— Eu te odeio — sussurrou, desesperadamente.

— Pobre Isabella...

Exasperada com a ideia de pertencer de novo àquele homem, obrigada a satisfazer todos os seus desejos, Isabella não suportou mais ficar ao lado dele. Levantou-se silenciosamente da cama e foi até o banheiro. A banheira lhe pareceu convidativa. Sem pensar, encheu-a, pôs um pouco de espuma de banho, e mergulhou na água quente.

Durante muito tempo ficou ali, esfregando o corpo, com a intenção de remover todos os vestígios da paixão de Edward. Sentia-se delicioBellaente aquecida e confortada, e a tentação de fechar os olhos era irresistível.

— Sua bobinha!

As palavras dele despertaram-na de seus devaneios bem a tempo de vê-lo em frente a ela, tirando-a da água.

Isabella estava completamente desorientada e não disse nada, apenas o encarou.

— O que está tentando fazer? — perguntou Edward, enquanto a envolvia em uma toalha.

— Não estava tentando me afogar, se foi isso que pensou.

— Eu devia dar-lhe umas palmadas, sabia?

— Ela corou ao ver que ele atirava a toalha no chão e se aproximava com os olhos perigosamente brilhantes. Cruzou os braços em frente aos seios, na defensiva.

Vagarosamente, Edward prendeu suas mãos e beijou sua pele delicada, detendo-se nas sardas do peito.

— Satisfeito? Ou pretende me possuir de novo?

— Ora, vá para a cama. — A voz dele era dura e curiosamente inexpressiva.

— Eu vou, quando estiver pronta. Agora, você pode fazer o favor de sair daqui? Ou não tenho direito a nenhuma privacidade?

Ele entrou no chuveiro sem dizer uma palavra, e Isabella deu as costas para o boxe, concluindo sua toalete na pia. Demorou o menor tempo possível e foi correndo para o quarto. Abriu todos os armários atrás de uma camisola, e nada. Onde Leah teria guardado as peças íntimas?

— Procurando alguma coisa?

— Isabella teve vontade de chorar ao ouvir mais uma vez aquela voz detestável.

— Minha camisola. — Ao olhar para o espelho, viu refletida a expressão irônica de Edward. — Talvez você esteja acostumado a dormir nu, mas eu não!

Abriu outra gaveta, mas ela também estava vazia. As lágrimas embaçaram-lhe a visão. Finalmente, encontrou uma e a vestiu rapidamente, consciente de que Edward observava todos os seus movimentos.

— Um pouco tarde para se envergonhar, não acha? — Isabella tinha que se virar e caminhar até a cama, mas não suportava mais ser examinada o tempo todo.

— Não me olhe assim!

— Como quer que eu a olhe? É uma mulher muito bonita.

— Não me acho bonita.

Ele acariciou suavemente seu queixo e perguntou baixinho:

— Como está se sentindo, Isabella?

— Está precisando de elogios? Quer que eu diga que foi divino? Eu odiei tudo, entendeu? Nunca me senti tão humilhada, tão profundamente...

— ... possuída? O que esperava? Que eu fosse gentil, depois de lutar com uma gata selvagem?

— Você se comportou como um bárbaro.

— É mesmo? Dê graças a Deus por eu ter me controlado.

— Chega, Edward. Deixe-me dormir.

Sem mais uma palavra, Edward pegou-a delicadamente no colo e deitou-a na cama, cobrindo-a com muito cuidado. Beijou seu rosto de leve e apagou a luz do abajur, virando-se para o outro lado.

Isabella ouviu a respiração regular e tranquila de seu marido e só então deixou que as lágrimas corressem abundantes por suas faces pálidas.

Dormiu profundamente até que os primeiros raios de sol invadissem o quarto. Então, reparou que estava abraçada a Edward e, ao contrário do que imaginava, sentia-se protegida e confortada. Lembrou-se então do que se passara na noite anterior e teve urgência de se afastar daquele homem que tanto a humilhara.

Cautelosamente tentou remover o braço que a enlaçava, encontrando os olhos escuros que tanto a amedrontavam.

— Então, finalmente você acordou — sussurrou Edward.

— Que horas são?

— Sete. — Ele ria de seus esforços inúteis em libertar-se do abraço. — Está com pressa de se levantar? — Virou-se para olhá-la e acariciou gentilmente seus cabelos.

A sensualidade latente desse gesto provocou um tremor em Isabella. Edward enfiou a mão por debaixo da camisola e acariciou-lhe a pele, excitando-se visivelmente.

— Tire a camisola. Não quero rasgá-la.

— Rasgue. Foi comprada com o seu dinheiro.

Em silêncio, ele desfez o laço que prendia a roupa e a tirou com facilidade.

— Como você é bonita!

Isabella tentou cobrir os seios, mas ele prendeu suas mãos e se apossou dos delicados bicos rosados. Beijou-os, apalpou-os, sem se importar com a tensão expressa no rosto dela.

Uma estranha mistura de apreensão e desconfiança a assaltou. Teve vontade de gritar, mas sua garganta estava apertada, trancada de emoção.

A indignação era sincera. Embora enfraquecida pelos desejos de seu corpo, Isabella lutava por sua impossível liberdade.

— Solte-me, solte-me — gemia desesperadamente, sem esperanças de que ele a ouvisse.

Para seu espanto, Edward ergueu a cabeça e olhou-a.

— Por que não se permite usufruir desse prazer?

— Isso é degradação, não prazer. Quantas vezes terei que suportar esse abuso?!

— Tenha cuidado com as palavras, minha doce esposa!

Edward examinou sua expressão transtornada e então beijou novamente seus seios, lambendo os bicos vagarosamente, antes de sugá-los com paixão.

Isabella enrijeceu-se e agarrou os cabelos curtos e espessos, puxando a cabeça de Edward para trás.

— Seu bárbaro! Monstro!

Edward apenas levantou a cabeça e a beijou, ávido como sempre. Acomodou o corpo sobre o dela, forçando-a abrir as pernas com os joelhos. E, por mais que Isabella se debatesse, ele atingiu seu objetivo sem grandes dificuldades.

Mas Edward não a penetrou, nem se moveu, apenas a beijou delicadamente, conquistando a boca frágil pela meiguice de seus carinhos.

Devagar, a resistência de Isabella dissipou-se, e foi por sua própria vontade que enlaçou o pescoço daquele homem que agora era seu marido. Um calor envolvente tomava conta de seu corpo, o sangue correndo rápido nas veias, cada nervo vibrando de desejo.

Com um prazer cada vez mais intenso, ela sentiu que ele a penetrava, e movia-se devagar, num ritmo delicioso que ela acompanhou até que juntos atingiram o êxtase. Ela sussurrou-lhe o nome baixinho a cada onda de prazer que a invadia, abandonada às delícias da paixão.

Finalmente tombou exausta ao lado dele, cheia de vergonha e remorsos por ter se deixado levar pelo desejo. Como era possível odiar e desprezar uma pessoa e ainda assim abandonar-se ao prazer com ele? Não fazia sentido.

Fechou os olhos, mas logo ouviu a voz suave de Edward em seu ouvido:

— Levante-se, amor.

Bastou olhar nos olhos dele para que fosse assaltada por um perigoso fascínio que a atraía novamente para aqueles braços. Conteve-se, examinando-lhe o rosto bem desenhado, a curva sensual da boca, os olhos negros e enigmáticos.

— Temos uma hora para tomar banho, comer alguma coisa pegar o avião.

— O quê? Para onde vamos?

— Para a Costa Dourada, em Queensland. Fica a uma hora daqui, e nessa época do ano deve estar delicioso por lá.

— Por quê?

— Bem, se não quer, podemos ficar por aqui.

Diante dessa opção, Isabella saiu correndo da cama e atirou um travesseiro no rosto de Edward ao perceber o olhar de admiração que ele lhe lançava. Ele agarrou o travesseiro e saiu rindo da cama.

— Então quer brincar?

Isabella correu em direção ao banheiro o mais rápido possível e se trancou lá dentro. Sua respiração se acelerava, enquanto esperava que a qualquer momento ele arrombasse a porta.

Mas Edward não fez isso. Depois de alguns minutos, ela entrou no chuveiro, dando graças por essa trégua.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO VI**

Quando chegaram ao aeroporto, Isabella teve outra surpresa. Ao invés do jato comercial que estava na pista, Edward a conduziu a um avião particular.

"Sem dúvida, um símbolo de prosperidade", pensou ela, admirada.

Ficava evidente que, como homem de negócios, o sucesso de Edward era total.

"Edward Cullen é um homem de sorte", concluiu ela, enquanto entrava no avião.

Sentou-se e observou pela janela a suave decolagem do jatinho, deslizando pela pista velozmente. Retomou seus pensamentos, olhando para ele em silêncio. Bem, não tinha tanta sorte assim. Conseguira uma esposa, porém ainda lhe faltava um filho. Mas era só uma questão de tempo, a menos que ela tomasse pílulas anticoncepcionais. E por que faria isso? Talvez, se lhe desse um filho logo, ele a deixasse partir. Seria fácil arranjar uma boa babá, já que havia dinheiro. Leah certamente cuidaria do nenê como se fosse seu.

— Você está muito quieta — interrompeu Edward bruscamente.

— Não sou uma pessoa falante. — Isabella deu uma risada forçada. — Tenho certeza de que você sabe tudo a meu respeito. Carmem, sem dúvida, deve tê-lo mantido bem informado.

— E isso a incomoda?

— Terrivelmente.

— Coitadinha! — Edward acariciou-lhe delicadamente o queixo.

— Suponho que tenha um dossiê de minhas atividades. Quantas vezes fui ao dentista, ao médico, uma lista de meus diplomas escolares; até mesmo das pessoas com quem saí. Não tenho segredos para você, não é?

— Não deixe que isso a perturbe.

— Mas perturba! — Ela quase gritou de raiva, mas, para sua total surpresa, ele a beijou levemente nos lábios.

— Esqueça.

Depois dessa inusitada demonstração de simpatia, Isabella não encontrou mais nada para dizer. Ficou calada até o fim da viagem.

Tão logo chegaram ao aeroporto, um carro alugado já os aguardava. Edward assumiu a direção e em pouco tempo percorriam a linda Costa Dourada. Aquele lugar era um paraíso tropical, com as águas azuis translúcidas formando espuma nos rochedos selvagens e os altos prédios em suas encostas.

O apartamento reservado para eles ficava na cobertura de um luxuoso edifício, que dava de frente para o mar. Para qualquer lugar que se olhasse, obtinha-se uma visão panorâmica da costa. Desde Paradise Point até Burleigh Heads, bem ao sul, a praia se estendia com suas areias brancas e o mar agitado, cortado por uma série de ilhas e canais, que desembocavam no rio Nerang. Atrás, as montanhas faziam um lindo contraste com o céu azul-turquesa.

Como se não bastasse a vista, o apartamento era lindo. Tinha três quartos, dois banheiros, uma varanda grande, sala de estar e de jantar e uma moderna copa e cozinha. Tudo mobiliado com cana-da-índia laqueada, nos tons verde e rosa. A decoração era de uma elegância sóbria.

— É lindo! — comentou Isabella com sinceridade.

— Minha família vem para cá de vez em quando.

— E fica vazio o resto do tempo?

— Não é fácil alugá-lo para períodos curtos.

— Quantos dias ficaremos aqui?

— Só dois. Tenho que voltar a Sidnei na segunda-feira.

— O problema dos grandes empresários, não é?

— Preenche o meu tempo.

— Não tanto quanto eu gostaria, Edward.

— Quer me ver o menos possível, não é?

— Minha única esperança é engravidar bem rápido para que você me deixe em paz.

Ele se aproximou dela e segurou-lhe o queixo, forçando-a a encará-lo.

— Os testes de rotina comprovaram que você é muito fértil. É só uma questão de tempo.

Na hora, Isabella não atinou com o significado daquelas palavras mas, no momento seguinte, lembrou-se de que tinha ido ao ginecologista acompanhada por Carmem no começo do ano. Ela havia insistido para que fossem a um médico muito famoso, ao invés do habitual. Era demais! Tratada como um cavalo de raça...

— Não acredito! Você planejou até isso?

— Ora, Isabella, nada mais justo. Afinal, não costumo arriscar o meu dinheiro. Queria ter certeza de que receberia alguma coisa em troca.

— Nojento!

— Cuidado com o seu vocabulário, mocinha. Acha que eu seria tolo? Chequei cada detalhe!

— Ainda posso tomar pílulas anticoncepcionais.

— Duvido que tenha essa oportunidade. Esses últimos dias foram particularmente... significativos, não?

Isabella arregalou os olhos e respirou fundo para se controlar. Ele continuou:

— Você sabia de tudo antes de se casar comigo. Por que fingir toda essa indignação agora?

Ela teve vontade de gritar, de expressar a dor e a humilhação que sentia, mas sua garganta fechou-se de emoção. Depois de um interminável silêncio, ele falou:

— Vá se trocar.

— Por quê?

— Vamos passar o dia fora. A menos que você prefira ficar aqui...

A intenção dessas palavras era evidente, por isso Isabella não hesitou em obedecer.

Apesar da hostilidade existente entre ambos, o dia foi bastante agradável. Edward lhe mostrou as principais atrações turísticas do lugar. Depois, foram almoçar em um pitoresco restaurante no porto e alugaram um barco para um passeio no rio Nerang e nos canais. Na volta ainda caminharam um pouco pelo centro da cidade e, quando chegaram ao apartamento, Isabella resolveu dar um mergulho na piscina do prédio.

Entrou no quarto correndo, vestiu uma saída de banho sobre o biquíni e pegou uma toalha.

— Acho que vou acompanhá-la — disse Edward ao vê-la pronta.

— Mas o que pode acontecer comigo?

— Você é minha mulher. Por isso, deve estar sob minha constante proteção.

— Proteção? Escute aqui, você está louco? Só encontrarei alguns hóspedes na piscina!

Ele sorriu sem humor.

— Sou um homem influente e muitos me odeiam. As fotografias do nosso casamento nos jornais tornaram você conhecida de todos.

— O que está querendo dizer?

— Apenas que existem algumas pessoas inescrupulosas e oportunistas que gostam de atrapalhar a minha vida.

— Não acha que está exagerando?

— O mundo está cada vez mais violento.

Os olhos de Isabella se arregalaram de incredulidade.

— Isso me parece paranoia. Então, por causa do meu novo status eu poderia ser sequestrada ao algo assim?

— Não é bem isso. Mas imagine o proveito que os jornais tirariam se a fotografassem em uma piscina, cercada de rapazes desconhecidos, sem nenhum familiar por perto, durante a nossa lua de mel?

— Não tenho o costume de conversar com homens desconhecidos.

— Minha cara Isabella, não tenho certeza de que você seja capaz de perceber o que se passa, antes que seja tarde demais.

— Bem, não estou disposta a me esforçar para que nada o prejudique, querido.

Ele parecia divertido com a discussão, e estava óbvio que, independentemente do que ela dissesse, faria o que julgava mais correto.

— Espere um pouco que vou me trocar.

"Droga! Não tenho direito a meia hora de paz!", pensou Isabella enquanto esperava.

Quando chegaram à piscina, sentiu mais raiva ainda. Havia apenas três hóspedes, e nem sinal de repórteres ou máquinas fotográficas. E agora teria que suportar o domínio que a simples presença de Edward exercia sobre ela.

Ainda furiosa, foi tomar banho e se arrumar para o jantar. Desejou estar impecável e caprichou bastante na maquilagem e no penteado. Então vestiu um conjunto de saia e blusa de seda preta, e calçou sandálias de salto alto. O resultado foi melhor do que podia esperar. Assim que entraram no restaurante todos os olhares voltaram-se para ela, dando-lhe a certeza de que estava bonita.

Edward usava um terno, como de costume, mas o magnetismo que emanava dele tornava-o irresistível, apesar da formalidade de suas roupas. Isabella mal podia olhar para ele, sem que seu coração se acelerasse.

Jantaram quase sem conversar e caminharam em silêncio até o apartamento. No elevador, Isabella olhava fixamente para as portas eletrônicas, louca para que elas finalmente se abrissem e pudesse escapar daquela estranha sensação que a invadia. Edward não parecia notar o que se passava com ela.

Entraram no apartamento e ela foi até a varanda; queria observar a linda vista que se desenrolava diante de seus olhos. O rio parecia um fio de prata sob o céu estrelado, e as luzes da rua brilhavam como pequeninos diamantes à sua volta.

Edward não acendeu as luzes e, embora não fizesse nenhum ruído, Isabella sentiu que ele se aproximava.

— É lindo... — murmurou ela, com uma nota de esperança na voz.

Sentiu a respiração quente de Edward em sua nuca e, em seguida, o seu abraço, as mãos acariciando-lhe a barriga, os seios...

Uma onda de prazer invadiu seu corpo, enquanto ele lhe beijava o pescoço, a orelha, provocando uma sensação diversa a cada toque. Seus seios intumesceram-se de desejo e as carícias se intensificaram, para seu deleite.

A mente ordenava-lhe que parasse, mas o corpo desejava abandonar-se àquela maravilhosa excitação.

Fechou os olhos, tentando esquecer-se da batalha que se travava entre o bom senso e a vontade, mas abandonou-se finalmente ao comando de seus sentidos nos braços fortes que a dominavam por puro prazer.

Logo eles estavam nus, e Edward beijava-a, carregando-a no colo até a cama macia e ampla.

Isabella desinibia-se cada vez mais, deixando que sua sensualidade explodisse nas delícias daquele amor, e seu corpo vibrasse, ansioso pela posse final. E assim, num encontro perfeito de movimentos ritmados, o êxtase chegou.

Dormiram na tranquilidade do desejo realizado, fortemente abraçados. Os primeiros raios de sol ainda os encontraram unidos e foi apenas ao sentir o toque dos lábios quentes de Edward que Isabella despertou.

— Bom dia — disse Edward, suavemente.

Espanto, constrangimento, um sem-número de emoções tomaram conta dela, ao encarar as feições vibrantes do marido. Seus lábios tremeram, denunciando sua vulnerabilidade diante dele.

— Não fique assim, querida.

Ela se espreguiçou na cama, languidamente, um pouco cansada dos excessos amorosos da noite anterior. A lembrança lhe causou certa vergonha e, ansiosa por libertar-se daquela companhia perturbadora, levantou-se.

— Vou tomar um banho.

Edward não disse nada, nem tentou detê-la.

Trancada no banheiro, ela encontrou uma agradável sensação de liberdade, e a água morna do banho a reconfortou. Penteou-se, enxugou-se e voltou para o quarto, onde encontrou Edward já banhado, terminando de se vestir.

Isabella foi direto ao seu guarda-roupa, de onde tirou um conjunto de lingerie e um vestido, arrumando-se rapidamente.

— Prefere tomar café da manhã aqui ou em outro lugar?

— Prefiro sair. — A ideia de estar no meio de outras pessoas lhe parecia infinitamente melhor.

Edward concordou com um gesto de cabeça, sem que ela conseguisse decifrar a expressão enigmática dos seus olhos. Ela passou um pouquinho de batom e saiu depressa do apartamento, temendo que ele mudasse de ideia.

Foram a um bistrô onde serviam à francesa e saborearam um delicioso café da manhã, sentados do lado de fora em uma mesinha com guarda-sol.

Enquanto comiam, discutiam os planos para o dia. Edward ofereceu-lhe várias opções de passeio e Isabella decidiu-se por uma visita ao Aquário e ao Parque de Andaluzia. Era óbvio que passariam o dia todo em lugares turísticos, lotados de gente, o que ela preferia a ter de ficar sozinha com Edward.

A multidão não impediu que ela lutasse o tempo todo contra seus próprios sentimentos. O mínimo toque, o menor sorriso de Edward, era o suficiente para seu coração disparar. No entanto, ela nada demonstrava. Sua conversa resumia-se a respostas monossilábicas, e seu sorriso era formal. A frieza dele arrasava-a, a indiferença que ele lhe dedicava feria-a mais do que tudo que já se havia passado entre eles.

"Será que todas as pessoas que dormem juntas no dia seguinte se tratam assim? Bem, está claro que o que existe entre nós não passa de uma atração sexual", concluiu ela.

Esses pensamentos perturbaram-lhe a mente o tempo todo, até voltarem ao apartamento.

Mais tarde eles se banharam, arrumaram-se e foram jantar em um restaurante próximo. Durante o jantar, Isabella bebeu muito mais vinho do que de costume. Sorvia devagar, sentindo a bebida lhe subir à cabeça, trazendo-lhe uma sensação de relaxamento e prazer. Ajudava a curar a dor de cabeça e uma outra mais profunda, dentro do seu coração.

Edward colocou-lhe a mão sobre o ombro para saírem do restaurante, e Isabella não pôde mais disfarçar a emoção que transmitia em seus olhos límpidos. Ele não deu mostras de perceber isso e conduziu-a em silêncio até o apartamento.

Assim que chegaram, foi direto para o quarto, sem forças para inventar uma desculpa que lhe permitisse escapar do inevitável. Escutando os passos de Edward na sala ao lado, apagou todas as luzes, deixando apenas a do abajur acesa. Olhou então para a cama, hipnotizada pelas cobertas macias e atraentes, sem no entanto conseguir se despir. Nesse momento, Edward entrou no quarto e causou-lhe um tremor incontrolável nas pernas.

— Estou cansada.

— E envergonhada também — completou Edward, acariciando-lhe o queixo e observando, preocupado, suas olheiras escuras.

Delicadamente, Edward abaixou o zíper de seu vestido e fez com que ele escorregasse até o chão. Em seguida, tirou-lhe a calcinha e, quando ia abrindo o sutiã, Isabella não se conteve.

— Não. . . por favor — murmurou. — Acho que eu não suportaria.

— Então me dê um beijo, e eu a coloco na cama.

Isabella mal pôde acreditar no que ouvia. Uma demonstração de ternura e respeito era a última coisa que poderia esperar de Edward. Olhou-o nos olhos, perguntando-se se deveria confiar nele. Mas de nada adiantava pensar nisso. Não tinha forças nem vontade de lutar contra ele.

Lentamente ela se aproximou e pousou os lábios na boca sensual. O beijo foi se aprofundando de uma maneira tão natural, que Isabella não pôde conter as lágrimas. Edward gemeu baixinho e, com beijos, secou uma por uma. Isabella fechou os olhos e sentiu que ele a carregava até a cama.

Ele a cobriu carinhosamente e beijou-a de leve no rosto. Quase que imediatamente Isabella adormeceu, sem saber que ele ainda ficaria muitas horas acordado, olhando-a pensativamente.

No dia seguinte voltaram a Sidnei logo cedo. A viagem foi sem incidentes, mas a chegada, assustadora. A passagem da pista para o aeroporto estava lotada de jornalistas e fotógrafos que os cercaram de imediato.

— Qual será sua posição esta tarde, sr. Cullen?

— Eu direi na reunião.

— Mas certamente já se definiu?

— Eu me explicarei no momento certo — respondeu Edward calmamente, segurando Isabella pelo ombro.

— Acaba de se casar, sr. Cullen. Sua lua de mel foi interrompida. O que sua esposa acha disso?

— Não discuto minha vida particular com a imprensa — retrucou ele com impaciência, e o repórter voltou-se para Isabella.

— Sra. Cullen, poderia descrever seu marido com uma só palavra?

A intuição lhe dizia que, se falhasse, a imprensa se aproveitaria de sua inexperiência.

— Devastador. — Seus olhos estavam incrivelmente límpidos, e seu sorriso, estonteante.

Os flashes os cegaram por um momento. Mas logo eles alcançaram o estacionamento. Jacob desceu do carro para apanhar as malas, e em poucos minutos o Jaguar escapou da confusão e os dois relaxaram um pouco.

— Como estava a Costa Dourada? — perguntou Jacob.

— Agradável.

Isabella teve vontade de rir. Então era assim que Edward definia toda aquela tensão do fim de semana?

Leah apareceu para recebê-los à porta. Assim que entraram Edward disse a Isabella:

— Tenho alguns telefonemas importantes a fazer. Com licença.

Isabella teve vontade de perguntar por que tanta urgência em voltar ao trabalho e a que decisões o repórter estava se referindo na entrevista. Mas calou-se, consciente de que para Edward uma esposa não passava de uma companheira de cama e uma acompanhante bonita e educada de reuniões sociais. Deu de ombros e falou:

— Vou subir e desfazer as malas.

Só voltaram a se ver na hora do almoço, que, por sinal, estava muito bom. Leah havia preparado uma saborosa sopa de legumes e bifes com salada. Para completar, uma sobremesa deliciosa: panquecas de maçã.

Edward parecia preocupado e, assim que acabaram de comer, disse que ia para o centro.

Isabella despediu-se dele e foi para seu quarto escrever algumas cartas. Tinha prometido a suas amigas que lhes enviaria um cartão-postal. Como explicar a elas que estava casada com um homem de quem nunca ouvira falar? Seria difícil inventar uma história convincente. No final, seu esforço resultou em um cesto cheio de papéis amassados e apenas duas páginas escritas.

Assustou-se com uma batida à porta e levantou-se ao ver Leah entrar no quarto, com a expressão visivelmente preocupada.

— Houve um acidente com Edward. — A respiração dela estava ofegante, mal conseguia se controlar para falar claramente. — Jacob a está aguardando no carro.

Isabella sentiu-se gelar por dentro.

— Ele se machucou muito?

Leah sacudiu a cabeça, sem saber o que dizer.

— Eu não sei.

— O que aconteceu?

— Jacob recebeu um telefonema há poucos minutos. Não lhe deram detalhes. Sinto muito.

— Vou pegar o casaco.

Isabella colocou o primeiro suéter que encontrou, calçou os sapatos e desceu a escada em disparada, até chegar ao carro.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO VII**

Isabella tremia de nervosismo ao entrar no enorme hospital da cidade. Teve que caminhar por um longo corredor até chegar à sala de espera.

Emmett levantou-se assim que a viu e segurou-a carinhosamente pelo braço.

— Ele está na sala de cirurgia. Teremos que esperar mais de uma hora para sabermos se a operação foi bem-sucedida.

— O que aconteceu? — Ela parecia calma, mas por dentro se corroia. Não sabia nem mesmo o que sentia.

Emmett deixou transparecer um profundo ódio ao falar.

— Algum cretino enlouquecido atirou nele durante a reunião desta tarde. Disparou vários tiros e dois deles atingiram Edward.

— Onde?

— No peito e no ombro.

Ela sentou-se, com a nítida impressão de que ia desmaiar.

— Os dois melhores cirurgiões da cidade estão operando meu irmão agora. Garantiram que as chances dele são ótimas.

— Depende da gravidade das lesões internas!

A hora seguinte arrastou-se exasperadoramente. Emmett trouxe café e Isabella bebeu sem sequer sentir o gosto. Achava que devia conversar com o cunhado, mas não encontrava nada para dizer. A todo instante levantava-se para olhar o relógio da parede.

Já se tinham passado quase duas horas desde que chegaram lá, quando uma freira apareceu, acompanhada de um médico de expressão austera. Emmett levantou-se e ela o acompanhou.

— O sr. Cullen está na UTI — informou o médico. — As duas balas foram removidas sem problemas. Uma perfurou o osso superior do braço esquerdo, perto da junta do ombro. A outra passou pelo peito sem causar danos. Felizmente, as lesões não foram sérias.

— Então, ele está bem? — perguntou Emmett.

— Sim. Ele ainda terá que se recuperar da cirurgia, mas desde já posso lhes garantir que não terá problemas se tiver cuidado no período de convalescença. Como precaução, ficará na UTI esta noite.

— Podemos vê-lo?

— Ele está sob o efeito de fortes sedativos. Nem vai notar a presença de vocês. Mas, se insistem, posso pedir a uma freira que os acompanhe até lá por alguns minutos. Que tal às oito horas?

Emmett agradeceu; Isabella parecia ter pedido a voz. Virando-se para ela, ele disse:

— Vamos até o restaurante de Double Bay, comer alguma coisa.

Em poucos minutos chegaram ao restaurante de Emmett. Logo a comida foi servida, mas Isabella não conseguiu dar mais do que duas colheradas. Estava sem paladar, com o estômago embrulhado pela emoção. Desistiu de comer e ficou esperando enquanto Emmett dava alguns telefonemas para sua mãe, Alice e Jacob.

Ficaram no restaurante até a hora de irem para o hospital. Assim que chegaram lá, foram conduzidos por uma freira até o lugar onde Edward estava.

Isabella mal pôde reconhecer aquele homem inerte em uma cama de hospital, com fios e soros por todo o corpo, como sendo Edward. Ele estava tão imóvel, as feições completamente inexpressivas... quase sem vida.

"É como se ele fosse outra pessoa", pensou, inconformada, enquanto saía com Emmett do quarto.

Quase não ouviu as palavras de consolo do cunhado:

— Isabella, ligarei para o hospital assim que acordar e em seguida para você, certo? Tenha calma, Isabella. Você ouviu o que o médico disse, não há motivo para se preocupar. Amanhã o efeito da anestesia já vai ter passado e meu irmão logo se tornará o paciente mais teimoso do hospital. Ficarão tão ansiosos em se livrar dele que farão de tudo para que se recupere logo.

Sem responder, Isabella olhou pela janela do carro. Caía um chuvisco de outono que, junto com o vento, formava desenhos no vidro.

— Pegaram o criminoso? — perguntou ela.

— Sim.

A Ferrari entrou nos portões da casa e parou na entrada principal. Isabella virou-se para o cunhado bem devagar.

— Por que fizeram isso com Edward?

— Quem sabe? Pode ter sido por várias razões. Edward está envolvido em muitos assuntos controvertidos. Mas não tenho dúvidas de que tudo será esclarecido.

Ela estremeceu ao imaginar o que poderia acontecer com alguém que atentasse contra a vida de um Cullen.

— Bem, Emmett, obrigada por seu apoio. Espero seu telefonema amanhã. Boa noite.

Assim que entrou em casa tratou de acalmar Leah, explicando em detalhes tudo o que sabia. Quando percebeu que a outra estava mais aliviada, despediu-se e foi dormir.

Mas não conseguiu. O quarto estava exatamente igual, mas a ausência de Edward era insuportável. Decidida a não se deixar abater pela preocupação, Isabella tirou a colcha da cama e foi tomar um banho. Certamente, uma boa ducha iria ajudá-la a relaxar.

Dez minutos depois estava rolando na cama, de olhos fechados, sem dormir. Tentou pensar em coisas agradáveis e até mesmo contar carneirinhos, mas tudo foi em vão. O quarto era grande demais, vazio demais, triste demais! Edward... Edward... Edward... Como era possível que agora sentisse saudades dele?

Ajeitou o travesseiro e mudou de posição pela décima vez. O desespero se apoderava dela. Mas, afinal! Por que estava sofrendo tanto por alguém que pretendia odiar?

Um tremor percorreu-lhe o corpo. Isabella achou melhor vestir uma camisola mais quente. Foi então que teve a ideia de tomar um copo de leite morno. Era o calmante mais eficaz que conhecia.

Desceu a escada bem devagar e entrou receosa na cozinha, com a impressão de estar invadindo o santuário de Leah. Depois de abrir vários armários conseguiu encontrar uma leiteira e um pacote de leite na geladeira. Colocou-o no fogo e deu uma olhada no relógio: uma hora da manhã.

Tomou o leite bem devagar e lavou a panela, colocando-a de volta no lugar. Não se sentia nem um pouco mais calma e muito menos com sono. Sem coragem de retornar ao quarto, foi até a sala, sentou-se numa poltrona e ficou folheando algumas revistas, até adormecer ali mesmo.

— Isabella! Isabella!

A voz despertou-a de um sono profundo e, ao abrir os olhos, deparou-se com Leah.

— Nossa! Dormi aqui? Que horas são?

— Sete e quinze, e o sr. Emmett está ao telefone.

— Obrigada, Leah. — Isabella levantou-se e foi atender ao telefone. — Alô, Emmett? Como está Edward?

— Já foi transferido para um quarto particular. Ele me garantiu que passou uma noite razoavelmente confortável.

— Você falou com ele?

— Há um telefone ao lado de sua cama. Eu tinha acabado de falar com o médico quando ele próprio me ligou.

Isabella sorriu. Seria difícil manter Edward inativo por muito tempo.

— E o hospital permite que ele receba visitas?

— Vou buscá-la à uma hora. Foram as instruções de Edward.

— Obrigada. Estarei pronta.

Isabella recolocou o fone no gancho e subiu para tomar um banho, antes do café da manhã. Depois disso, telefonou para Carmem e voltou ao quarto,onde procurou pijamas para levar para Edward. Deveria haver alguns por ali. Abriu todas as gavetas, mexeu em tudo e nada encontrou. Certamente, ele nem os comprava, pois não os usava.

Isabella hesitou por um momento e então decidiu: pediu a Jacob que a levasse até uma loja do centro.

Foi gostoso passear pelas butiques da cidade, apesar da companhia de Jacob ser um tanto inibidora. Embora ele estivesse ali apenas para ajudá-la, sempre duvidava de que também não a estivesse vigiando. Edward era bem capaz de ter dado instruções para que nunca a deixasse sair sozinha. Segurança, ou medo de que ela fugisse?

Mais tarde ela foi ao restaurante de Double Bay.

Emmett ficou surpreso ao vê-la e não escondeu um olhar de admiração. Isabella estava muito elegante, naquele conjunto de saia e jaqueta cinza de lã e botas pretas de cano alto e com um lenço amarrado no pescoço, Parecia descontraída e sofisticada, e seus movimentos leves e graciosos a tornavam ainda mais adorável.

— Você está linda, Isabella — disse Emmett, enquanto a conduzia ao hospital.

— Obrigada, Emmett. Você sabe como erguer o moral das pessoas! — respondeu ela, rindo.

— Nervosa?

— Um pouquinho. Será um alívio rever Edward. A noite passada ele parecia tão...

— Frágil? Tenho certeza de que hoje terá outra impressão de seu marido.

Ansiosa, Isabella entrou no hospital, que lhe pareceu ainda mais frio do que na noite anterior. À medida que se aproximavam do quarto, seu nervosismo aumentava e seu coração quase parou quando entraram.

Edward estava sentado na cama, apoiado em um monte de travesseiros, com o mesmo ar arrogante, impaciente e intolerante de sempre. Não havia a menor semelhança entre o paciente de agora e o homem mortalmente pálido do dia anterior. Como sinal da operação, havia o braço esquerdo enfaixado e um vidro de soro preso por uma agulha em uma das mãos.

Não querendo se comportar de maneira inadequada na frente de Emmett, Isabella foi até a cama e o beijou de leve no rosto.

— Como está?

Ele lhe lançou um olhar enigmático e sorriu sem responder.

— Você nos deu um susto terrível.

— Posso imaginar. — O cinismo em sua voz fez com que Isabella perdesse o jeito.

— Nós todos estávamos muito preocupados — disse Emmett em seu socorro.

— Trouxe algumas coisas — informou Isabella baixinho, colocando tudo em cima da cama.

— Minha querida, pijamas?

Se Edward pretendia constrangê-la, conseguiu.

— Vai precisar deles quando começar a andar por aí — disse ela.

— Mas que esposa atenciosa... — O tom zombeteiro era inconfundível, mas ela estava decidida a não dar o braço a torcer.

— Precisa de mais alguma coisa? Posso trazer quando vier à noite.

— Acho que você já deu conta de tudo.

Os olhos escuros brilhavam, maliciosos, e Isabella deu graças a Deus quando Emmett começou a relatar o andamento dos negócios.

Ficou calada até o fim da visita que, felizmente, não durou muito. Assim que saíram do quarto Emmett comentou, com carinho:

— Ele é um bruto às vezes.

Isabella não sabia se concordava ou se continuava calada. Lançou um olhar de simpatia ao cunhado. Acho que Edward está enfrentando um momento difícil.

— Ele vai comê-la viva, se você deixar.

— Não tenho a menor intenção de tolerar abusos.

Emmett riu e disse alegremente:

— Você é a mulher certa para meu irmão.

— Alguém que o enfrente?

— Isso. Mas tenha cuidado para não se machucar.

"É tarde demais para ter medo...", pensou ela.

Durante a tarde, Isabella reuniu toda a sua coragem para enfrentar a visita da noite, que, ao contrário do que esperava, foi bem melhor. Jacob acompanhou-a, esperando discretamente no corredor, depois de perguntar pela saúde do patrão.

Edward parecia cansado, a boca retorcida de dor.

— Dói muito?

— E você se importa se doer?

Os olhos de Isabella se encheram de lágrimas. Mas ela disfarçou, e disse calmamente:

— Vou chamar a enfermeira para lhe dar um analgésico.

— Elas vêm aqui de quatro em quatro horas.

Isabella roçou o nariz no dele, sorrindo.

— Você esta de mau humor!

— Quer trocar de lugar comigo, Isabella?

— Já vi que os homens são péssimos pacientes.

— Teve experiência com algum doente?

Ela se levantou, cansada da discussão. Era impossível ser carinhosa com ele!

— Bem, acho que vou indo. Vejo você amanhã.

— Que visita curta! Jacob vai ficar com pena de mim.

— Alice vai chegar daqui a pouco. E Emmett virá também. Muitas visitas podem piorar o seu estado.

— Não vai me dar um beijo?

— Não acho que você mereça, Edward.

— Ah, Isabella! Será que é uma tarefa tão difícil assim?

Sem condições de resistir àquele apelo, ela se aproximou e deu-lhe um beijinho de leve no rosto. Mas Edward foi mais esperto e, num gesto rápido, segurou-lhe a cabeça e beijou-a na boca.

O susto tirou-lhe a ação. Havia ainda o medo de machucá-lo se tentasse resistir. Quando ele a soltou, virou-se de costas e saiu do quarto.

Esse foi o primeiro dia das três longas semanas em que Edward ficou no hospital. O resto do tempo Isabella o visitou sempre acompanhada por Emmett ou por Alice, para evitar ficar sozinha com ele. Outros visitantes começaram a aparecer: companheiros de negócios e também mulheres, cuja ligação com Edward parecia altamente questionável.

Isabella tentava se convencer de que não devia se importar com o fato de ele ter ou não outras mulheres. Mas eram muitas, todas incrivelmente sofisticadas, com a aparência de que passavam o dia todo se cuidando. Perto delas, ela era mesmo jovem e inexperiente.

Edward parecia ter prazer em perturbá-la, apesar de que isso só era claro para ela. Sorria todas as vezes em que a olhava, mas seu olhar era frio e irônico.

Uma tarde, um pouco antes de ele receber alta, Emmett e Isabella chegaram atrasados ao hospital, por causa de um problema com o carro. Ela não cansava de provocar o cunhado, indignada com um defeito naquela Ferrari tão preciosa.

Ainda estavam rindo quando entraram no quarto, e sua expressão de alegria morreu, assim que se deparou com o olhar gélido de Edward. Mas foi só por um segundo, até que Emmett explicasse o que havia acontecido, mostrando-lhe as mãos sujas de graxa, talvez por desconfiar do ciúme do irmão.

Isabella estava aturdida. Que mal havia em se atrasar um pouco na companhia do cunhado, enquanto ele se distraía com a sua mais bela visitante?

A irresistível Tânia estava com uma cadeira colada na cama, e o aroma de seu perfume inundava o ambiente, irritando-a profundamente.

— Ora, querido... — comentou Tânia, com um sorriso falso nos lábios. — Precisa deixar que eu leve Isabella às minhas butiques favoritas. — Olhou com desdém para o jeans que ela usava e sacudiu a cabeça, em sinal de reprovação. — Não concorda, Edward?

Edward parecia entediado e sua voz soou levemente cínica:

— Não me casei com Isabella pela maneira de ela se vestir.

"Oh, céus! Por que justamente nesta noite resolvi me vestir de maneira tão informal?", pensava Isabella.

Bem, estava frio lá fora e ela não queria se arriscar a pegar uma nevralgia. Sorriu docemente para Edward e olhou para Tânia.

— Acho que todos concordam que as roupas não pasBella de invólucros.

"Ponto para Isabella", concluiu Emmett, ao ver que Edward sorria orgulhoso para a esposa.

Na mesma hora Tânia levantou-se e deu um beijo em Edward.

— Bem, preciso ir. Cuidado, querido. Vamos nos encontrar quando estiver recuperado. — Virou-se então para Emmett e disse, venenosa: — É tão gentil cuidando assim de Isabella... Tenho certeza de que Edward fica muito satisfeito.

— Vou acompanhá-la, Tânia. Edward merece um tempo a sós com sua mulher, não acha? — Olhou para Isabella e sorriu. — Espero você no elevador, cunhada.

O silêncio prolongou-se até que Isabella enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça, num gesto de nervosismo, e comentou:

— Ela é linda, Edward.

— Só para olhar,

— É muito sofisticada.

— E você não, certo?

Ela disfarçou a mágoa que sentia e disse, com segurança:

— Isso é óbvio, não precisa dizer.

— Tânia flerta com todos os homens que julga interessantes.

— E o casamento tirou você da parada? Ou não?

Os olhos dele eram definitivamente irônicos.

— Venha até aqui e repita isso.

— Não.

— Está com ciúmes, Isabella?

— Para ter ciúmes eu teria que...

— Gostar de mim? Ou alguma coisa mais profunda?

— Seu estúpido!

— Emmett é bem mais amável, não?

— É sincero. E você não.

— Eu não passo de um tirano sem coração.

— Você é Edward Cullen.

— Diz isso como se eu fosse Lúcifer.

— Talvez seja.

— Está tão agressiva; cadê aquela esposa atenciosa de dias atrás? Não vai perguntar ao menos se melhorei?

— Todas as manhãs nós nos revezamos telefonando para o hospital. O médico acha que você está se recuperando rapidamente e que teve muita sorte. Se o tiro tivesse pegado um pouco mais acima, na junta do ombro, seria bem pior. Agora é preciso ter paciência para suportar a dor. Ainda terá um pouco de dificuldade para se movimentar, mas ela desaparecerá gradualmente com a fisioterapia.

— Você sem dúvida deve estar desapontada. Muito desapontada... Se a bala fosse fatal, a essa altura tudo estaria resolvido para você.

Isabella perdeu a voz. Até onde ele pretendia ir com aquele sarcasmo?

— Que coisa horrível de se dizer.

— Horrível? É apenas a verdade.

Isabella virou-se para sair, mas seu pulso foi agarrado com violência.

— Solte-me! — Seus olhos claros chispavam de ódio.

— Está zangada! Isso quer dizer que me prefere vivo?

— Deixe-me em paz, Edward.

— Daqui a pouco. Antes, tenha pena de mim.

Dizendo isso, ele tomou seu rosto entre as mãos e beijou-a mais agressivamente do que de costume, o que não impediu que a emoção a invadisse. Quando ele a deixou, Isabella estava pálida.

— Cada vez que me lembro de você abandonada em meus braços, fico louco.

Sem dizer nada, Isabella levantou-se e saiu. Ainda pôde ouvir Edward chamá-la repetidas vezes, enquanto corria desesperadamente até o elevador.

As portas já estavam abertas, e ela entrou como um fugitivo que encontra abrigo. Ignorou o olhar interrogativo do cunhado e desceu calada.

Quando chegaram ao estacionamento, ele não se conteve mais e perguntou:

— O que aconteceu, Isabella?

— Nada.

— Você não quer me contar?

Ela continuou calada, sem se dar ao trabalho de explicar. Sabia que se confiasse em Emmett não poderia mais esconder a dor e a humilhação que Edward lhe causava, e as lágrimas seriam inevitáveis.

Entraram no carro mas, ao olhar de novo para o rosto transfigurado da cunhada, ele não pôde deixar de insistir.

— Isabella?

— Por favor, me leve para casa.

Ele deu a partida e murmurou irritado:

— Edward vai se haver comigo.

Dez minutos depois, chegaram a seu destino. Isabella despediu-se rapidamente e entrou correndo em casa. Foi direto para a sala e pediu a Leah que lhe trouxesse um café, adicionando uma dose de brandy à xícara, na esperança de relaxar. Estava com tanta raiva que desejava bater em alguém. Como iria aguentar essa vida? Mas que alternativa tinha? Fugir? Poderia, mas o que iria acontecer quando Edward a encontrasse? Provavelmente tudo seria ainda pior.

O interfone tocou e ela o atendeu prontamente. A voz de Jacob estava calma como sempre:

— O sr. Emmett está ao telefone. Vai atendê-lo?

— Diga a ele que estou ocupada. — Ela não suportava a ideia de falar com alguém. — Telefono para ele mais tarde.

Ligou a televisão, tentando se distrair. Procurou alguma coisa para assistir, mas o melhor que encontrou foi um programa para crianças, com desenhos animados de Walt Disney. Meia hora depois, Leah veio lhe dizer que Edward estava ao telefone, o que lhe provocou o costumeiro frio na barriga.

— Anote o recado — disse simplesmente, sorrindo para amenizar o desinteresse que chocava a governanta. — Provavelmente, ele quer alguma coisa que poderá ser providenciada amanhã.

Alguns minutos depois, Leah voltou,

— O sr. Edward insiste em falar com a senhora.

— Mas eu não quero falar com ele, pode dizer que não vou atendê-lo.

— Mas ele vai ficar furioso!

— Tivemos uma pequena discussão. Pode dar a ele a desculpa que quiser. Que estou na sauna, no banho... qualquer coisa. Pode até falar a verdade. Não me importo.

Leah tentou argumentar, mas logo percebeu que era inútil, e saiu da sala.

— Dane-se, Edward! Dane-se! — disse Isabella, tentando se concentrar na televisão.

Desistiu então dos desenhos e resolveu tomar um banho e se vestir para o jantar, apesar de não estar com fome.

Tomou apenas um prato de sopa. Voltou para a sala e ligou de novo a televisão.

A tensão tornava-se insuportável. Não conseguia prestar atenção em nada; o rosto de Edward obscurecia a tela, sua voz cobria todas as falas. Finalmente decidiu-se e pegou o telefone, discando rapidamente para não perder a coragem.

Ninguém atendia no quarto do hospital. Depois de tentar mais um pouco, ligou para a recepção e pediu que lhe informassem a respeito de Edward. Uns dez minutos depois veio a resposta:

— O sr. Cullen recebeu alta.

— Não é possível! — retrucou Isabella. — Ele devia ficar no hospital até terça-feira.

— Bem, parece que ele insistiu tanto que os médicos acabaram cedendo.

Essa não! Então agora ele deveria estar a caminho de casa! Seu coração se acelerou e ela perguntou:

— A que horas ele saiu?

— Faz meia hora, mais ou menos.

Isabella desligou. Por que ele teria feito isso? Seria por causa do que havia acontecido à tarde? Ou por que ela se recusara a atendê-lo?

O som de vozes interrompeu seus pensamentos: Leah, Jacob, Emmett e Edward!

Edward tinha chegado! Por um momento ela hesitou, mas, reunindo toda a sua coragem, levantou-se e caminhou ao encontro deles.

A porta se abriu de repente, e ela deu com Edward, cujos olhos estavam com expressão assustadora.

— Liguei para o hospital há poucos minutos. Disseram que você recebeu alta — disse ela.

— É mesmo? — ironizou Edward. Isabella esforçou-se para se controlar.

— Não acha que foi uma bobagem sair antes do tempo?

— Por que você não atendeu ao telefone?

— Porque achei que não conseguiria ser bem-educada.

— Arranjou um valioso aliado! Emmett. Ele me falou com franqueza o que pensava de mim. E disse também que você estava chorando.

— Eram lágrimas de desespero por ter que conviver com você o resto da minha vida.

Ele assumiu uma expressão divertida e retrucou:

— Jamais imaginei que chorasse por outro motivo.

A tensão na sala era palpável, e Isabella teve necessidade de dizer alguma coisa para quebrar aquele clima insuportável:

— Não quer sentar? Não devia sequer estar fora do hospital. Bem, talvez seja melhor que vá direto para a cama. Direi a Leah para preparar um dos quartos de hóspedes.

— Não estou inválido.

— Eu ouvi a voz de Emmett, onde ele está?

Edward sorriu, ironicamente.

— Ele não quis ficar.

A briga devia ter sido feia. Edward era cruel, mas Emmett, quando estava zangado, não parecia ser muito melhor. Era difícil adivinhar quem havia sido o vencedor.

— Vou pedir a Leah para trazer um pouco de café.

— Não quero.

Isabella observou-o cuidadosamente, notando o rosto pálido e marcado pelo cansaço. O braço esquerdo estava enfaixado e a jaqueta pendia em um ombro só. Não pôde evitar de se preocupar.

— Vamos subir, Edward.

— Vai me pôr na cama e brincar de enfermeira?

Ele estava brincando! Isso era demais! Bem, era melhor continuar o jogo.

— Prefere a mim, Leah ou Jacob? Escolha.

— Você, claro, Isabella! Ninguém mais serve.

A voz de Edward demonstrava um franco sarcasmo. Ela, no entanto, ignorou-o, e disse, com firmeza:

— Bem, já que está sob minha responsabilidade, faça o favor de subir imediatamente. Faz dez minutos que está de pé e não posso carregá-lo.

Ele sorriu e subiu a escada, indo direto para o quarto. Tirou a jaqueta, a camisa e então olhou para ela.

— Precisa me ajudar.

— Claro! — Edward sentou-se na cama e ela o ajudou a tirar a calça e os sapatos.

— Quer mais travesseiros?

— Mais um. Vá pegá-lo, por favor, enquanto vou ao banheiro.

Quando ela voltou, ele já estava na cama, com ar de menino bem-comportado. Uma onda de carinho invadiu-lhe o coração.

— Precisa tomar alguma coisa para dormir?

— Dois analgésicos. Estão na estante.

Isabella pegou o vidrinho, leu as instruções, tirou duas pílulas e foi buscar um copo de água.

— Mais alguma coisa?

— Você.

Ela arregalou os olhos de espanto.

— Não pode estar falando a sério.

— Talvez não.

Isabella precisou de toda a sua coragem para voltar a encará-lo.

— Bem, se está confortável, vou para a cama.

— Onde pensa que vai dormir?

— No quarto da frente. Vou deixar as portas abertas e, se precisar de alguma coisa, é só chamar.

— A cama é grande o bastante para nós dois.

— Mas e o seu braço?

— Meu braço esquerdo ficará do lado esquerdo da cama.

Isabella até achou graça e encaminhou-se para o banheiro. Voltou nas pontas dos pés para apagar a luz do abajur. Edward tinha ajeitado melhor os travesseiros e estava de olhos fechados. Olhou para ele, aproveitando aquele momento de paz. Bastava vê-lo para que um turbilhão de emoções a invadisse, embora não tivesse a menor vontade de analisar seus sentimentos mais profundos.

Assim que pegou o interruptor para desligar a luz, ele abriu os olhos e sorriu, de uma maneira estranhamente doce. Alisou seus cabelos carinhosamente, trazendo-a de mansinho mais para perto de si.

— Edward...

— Você está tão cheirosa... Gostaria de provar todos os pedacinhos do seu corpo.

— Devia dormir, isso sim! — Isabella reprovou o gesto de Edward, tentando se afastar. Ficar perto dele era loucura.

— Daqui a pouco eu durmo, mas antes... — Ele a segurou pela nuca, beijando-a vagarosamente.

Isabella resistiu por poucos segundos, vencida pelo calor da boca sensual que a lambia, sugava, acariciava, enquanto os olhos permaneciam abertos, presos aos dela.

Aos poucos ela foi se abandonando, e logo arfava de desejo, deixando escapar um gemido.

— O que é isso? Um convite?

Ela empalideceu e seus lábios tremeram.

— Pelo amor de Deus, não faça essa cara, Isabella. — As lágrimas rolavam por seu rosto assustado. — Venha cá, bobinha.

Ele a puxou devagar e a beijou de leve na boca.

— Agora durma, se puder...

Isabella olhou para ele e captou uma onda de emoção naqueles olhos escuros. Então, sentindo uma ponta de felicidade, apagou a luz e se ajeitou na cama.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

A convalescença de Edward praticamente não existiu. Poucos dias depois de ter saído do hospital, ele assumiu o controle de seus negócios. Contrariando todas as recomendações médicas, fechava-se horas no estúdio para trabalhar, gravando fitas com instruções para sua secretária.

Irina passou a ser uma visitante habitual da casa. Todas as manhãs, antes das nove horas, passava por lá para pegar as fitas. No início, sua permanência resumia-se a poucos minutos mas, à medida que o final da semana se aproximava, ela parecia encontrar mais motivos para prolongar suas visitas.

Isabella logo descobriu que isso a irritava profundamente. Não podendo mais se conter, resolveu esclarecer o assunto com Edward, logo depois do café da manhã.

— Será que Jacob não poderia levar essas fitas ao escritório?

— Poderia, é claro. Mas esse é o caminho de Irina para ir trabalhar. Não custa nada parar um pouco aqui. — O olhar dele era totalmente tranquilo. — Por que, Isabella?

"Porque é evidente que ela morre de amores por você!", pensou Isabella, furiosa. Mas não queria dar o braço a torcer e disse tranquilamente:

— Eu gostaria de ajudá-lo.

Edward sorriu.

— Você já me ajuda.

Estava claro o que ele queria dizer. Os olhos de Isabella brilharam de raiva.

— Cada um cumpre o seu papel, não é, Edward?

— E você sabe muito bem qual é o seu.

— Não sei.

— Sirva-me um pouco mais de café, por favor. Irina vai chegar daqui a pouco.

— Sirva-se sozinho! — Ela se levantou, num acesso de fúria. — Já que faz tudo o que quer, não precisa que eu cuide de você!

— Deus! Esta manhã você está terrível! — Ele a segurou pela mão, impedindo que escapasse. — Por quê?

Ela jamais contaria a verdade. Estava protelando a conversa sobre as novidades que tinha a lhe dizer e, mesmo depois que o médico confirmasse, queria que ele fosse o último a saber.

— Por que não escuta os conselhos médicos? Tem um monte de gente trabalhando para você, qualificada o suficiente para saber se arranjar na sua ausência. E, ainda assim, insiste em se esforçar, participando pessoalmente de tudo. — Parou para recuperar o fôlego. —É ridículo!

— Mas que esposa preocupada... Acho difícil acreditar que a minha saúde seja tão importante para você!

— Não só para mim. Jacob, Leah, Alice, Emmett...

— Ah, Emmett. Parece que vocês têm muito em comum.

— Ele é um homem agradável.

— E eu não?

Isabella nunca poderia qualificá-lo como agradável. Ele lhe provocava emoções profundas, algumas das quais insuportáveis.

Antes que pudesse responder, bateram à porta. Jacob entrou com a discrição de sempre.

— A srta. Irina Collins acaba de chegar. Devo acompanhá-la até o estúdio?

— Sim. E peça a Leah para providenciar um café.

— Para dois?

Edward concordou e levantou-se na mesma hora. Segurou Isabella pela mão, obrigando-a a caminhar junto com ele até a outra sala.

Pararam na frente do estúdio, que estava com a porta aberta, e Isabella só compreendeu a intenção do marido quando já era tarde demais. O beijo dele fez com que se sentisse mais humilhada do que acariciada. Tinha vontade de esbofeteá-lo, mas, diante do olhar curioso de Irina, não poderia fazer nada. Sorriu docemente e acariciou-lhe o queixo.

— Não trabalhe demais, querido. Vou telefonar para Carmem e pedir que ela vá comigo até o centro. Estou com vontade de fazer compras. Você se importa?

— Claro que não. Peça a Jacob que a leve até lá. — Ele tomou-lhe a mão e beijou-lhe os dedos um por um. — Mas ele precisa estar de volta às dez e meia. Tenho fisioterapia às onze.

— Tudo bem. — Seu coração estava batendo num ritmo totalmente irregular e era evidente que ele tinha percebido isso. — Não se preocupe, pego um táxi quando acabar.

Edward parecia divertir-se.

— Esqueceu que vamos jantar com mamãe esta noite?

— De jeito nenhum.

Ela puxou levemente a mão, mas ele a virou de lado, beijando-lhe a palma com a boca aberta, de uma maneira tão sensual que a deixou tensa por muitas horas.

— Divirta-se.

Finalmente ele a soltou e Isabella se afastou, rápida, louca para livrar-se dele. Telefonou para Carmem, mas ela lhe disse que não poderia acompanhá-la, já que tinha um compromisso marcado. Isabella apertou o interfone e pediu a Jacob que aprontasse o carro para dali a meia hora.

Pegou o cartão de crédito de Edward, satisfeita. Aquilo era uma excelente invenção. Tinha intenção de se vingar, gastando o máximo possível, mas sabia que ele pouco se importaria com isso. Foi para o carro e em poucos minutos estava no centro. Passeou devagar, comprando tudo o que achava bonito, até que ouviu uma voz conhecida:

— Isabella! O que está fazendo aqui?

Ela deu um sorriso de alegria ao ver o rosto amigo de Emmett.

— Compras — respondeu, mostrando-lhe as várias sacolas e pacotes que carregava.

— Sozinha?

— Bem, pedi que Carmem viesse comigo, mas ela não pôde me acompanhar. Então, resolvi vir sozinha.

Ele sorriu, enquanto a conduzia pelo braço.

— Como vai meu querido irmão?

Ela ficou levemente contrariada.

— Em vez de descansar, está trabalhando.

— Impossível domá-lo, não é? Já almoçou, Isabella?

— Não.

— Almoce comigo. Conheço um pequeno restaurante por aqui que tem uma cozinha excelente.

Bem, não havia mal nenhum em almoçar com o cunhado.

— Eu adoraria, Emmett.

O restaurante foi além de suas expectativas, e depois de saborear dois pratos maravilhosos ela não quis nem tomar café.

— E agora, aonde vai?

— A nenhum lugar em especial. Pensei em dar mais uma volta e depois pegar um táxi para casa.

— Um jeito de fugir um pouquinho de Edward?

"Emmett é sempre observador demais...", pensou ela, sorrindo com humor.

— Como adivinhou?

— Conheço Edward. A essa altura ele deve estar uma fera, por se sentir um pouco incapaz.

Nesse instante, uma voz feminina os interrompeu:

— Emmett! Que bom vê-lo!

Emmett fez uma expressão de desagrado, enquanto se levantava, e Isabella virou-se para ver quem era a dona daquela voz.

— Tânia, já conhece a esposa de Edward?

— Claro, eu a vi no hospital, lembra-se? — Os olhos dela os observavam com malícia. — Não pensei que os veria jantando juntos.

— Almoçando — corrigiu Isabella, levantando-se. — Vocês me dão licença? Tenho que continuar meu caminho. — Virou-se para Emmett. — Obrigada por ter cuidado de mim. Edward ficará feliz.

— Também tenho que ir — informou Emmett, consultando o relógio, e Tânia suspirou.

— Acabei de chegar. Será que não tem tempo de tomar um drinque comigo?

Isabella foi saindo e se surpreendeu ao notar que Emmett a segurava pelo ombro.

— Um outro dia, Tânia.

Ele assinou a conta e saiu com Isabella.

— Tem certeza de que vai ficar bem?

— Claro, Emmett.

— Vejo você à noite, também vou jantar com mamãe. Cuide-se, hein?

Ela se despediu e continuou suas compras até quase quatro horas. Gastou duas horas só para comprar um vestido e um par de sapatos que combinassem, mas valeu a pena. Experimentou vários perfumes, mas escolheu apenas um Dior, e achou que as compras tinham sido satisfatórias. Encontrar Emmett tinha sido um prazer inesperado, embora não pudesse dizer o mesmo de Tânia.

Pegou um táxi e em dez minutos estava em casa. Jacob abriu a porta e veio ajudá-la com as compras, enquanto pagava o motorista.

— Onde está Edward?

— Acho que lá em cima. Vou pedir a Leah que leve isto para o quarto imediatamente.

— Não há pressa, Jacob, preciso apenas de algumas coisas agora. — Pegou o vestido, os sapatos e o perfume. — Vou ficar com isto. O resto pode guardar em qualquer lugar até amanhã.

Subiu a escada e foi até o quarto, onde tirou o vestido e os sapatos da sacola e os examinou cuidadosamente, "Elegantíssimos, sem dúvida!", pensou.

Aquela tonalidade de verde era a sua favorita e realçava o tom de sua pele e os cabelos cor de mel.

Estava pegando uma calcinha no armário quando a porta do banheiro se abriu e Edward entrou no quarto, com uma toalha amarrada na cintura.

— Ah, você chegou. — Os olhos escuros a examinaram dos pés à cabeça. — Creio que se divertiu durante o almoço.

Isabella respirou fundo e o encarou.

— Tânia não perdeu tempo. Deve ter corrido para o telefone assim que Emmett e eu saímos do restaurante.

— Então, não nega que foi encontrá-lo?

— O que é isso, Edward? Um interrogatório?

— Não gosto que minha mulher seja objeto de fofocas.

— Mas encontrei Emmett por acaso! Era mais de meio-dia, ele me convidou para almoçar. — Seus olhos fuzilavam de raiva. — Não pensei que você fosse se zangar.

— E por que não me contou nada?

— Você não me deu chance! Bem, agora, se me der licença, vou tomar um banho e me trocar.

Edward se aproximou dela e a segurou pelo queixo.

— Verdade?

— Claro! — Ele a agarrou com força e ela gritou: — Você está me machucando!

— Vou machucá-la bem mais se pensar, por um minuto, que pode usar meu irmão para se vingar de mim.

Nunca, em toda a sua vida, Isabella se confrontara com tamanho ódio.

— Deixe-me ir!

Edward abaixou a cabeça e beijou-a com violência, não lhe dando qualquer chance de escapar. A mão forte escorregou por sua nuca e os dedos se enroscaram em seus cabelos, sem preocupação de não magoá-la.

— Temos que sair daqui a meia hora — disse ele depois, impassível.

Como poderia sair com ele e fingir que nada havia acontecido? Isabella foi para o banheiro, tirou as roupas com mãos trêmulas e se enfiou no chuveiro, esforçando-se para que as lágrimas não escapassem dos seus olhos. Depois vestiu-se com cuidado, preocupando-se um pouco mais com a maquilagem. Olhou-se no espelho e ficou satisfeita ao concluir que ninguém poderia adivinhar o turbilhão de emoções que a corroia por dentro.

— Está pronta?

Só então deu pela presença de Edward, irresistível num traje formal, e com o mesmo olhar enigmático de sempre.

— Não é melhor apoiar o braço em uma tipoia?

— Agora vai representar o papel da esposa cuidadosa?

Isabella sacudiu a cabeça, recusando-se a comentar. Pegou a bolsa, um xale e saiu do quarto sem se importar se ele a seguia ou não.

Não trocaram uma palavra, enquanto Jacob os levava até a casa da sra. Cullen. Isabella olhava pela janela, fingindo-se absorta na paisagem e recuperando a calma para enfrentar uma noite em família.

Assim que entraram na casa, Edward mostrou-se alegre e jovial, conversando animadamente com todos enquanto tomavam um drinque antes do jantar. Ninguém pareceu suspeitar de nada, embora, ao final do jantar, a sra. Cullen, depois de examinar atentamente as feições delicadas da nora, tivesse comentado:

— Você está pálida, querida.

Edward lançou-lhe um olhar significativo e respondeu em seu lugar:

— Não sou um doente muito fácil, mamãe. Acho que tenho exigido muito dela nesses últimos dias.

— Que vergonha, Edward! Ela é uma menina tão doce... Meiga demais para suportar o seu mau humor.

— Aceito a crítica, mamãe. — Olhou para ela com um sarcasmo tão sutil que só ela pôde perceber, e disse, com doçura fingida: — Você me perdoa, amor?

"Ah! Se estivéssemos sozinhos", pensou Isabella.

Mas não estavam e ela o olhou bem no fundo dos olhos e disse simplesmente:

— Vou pensar no seu caso.

— Ponto para Isabella! — brincou Emmett, fazendo com que Alice risse.

— Bem feito! Sempre torci para que meu irmão encontrasse alguém que conseguisse dominá-lo!

Edward riu à vontade.

— Ela não faz outra coisa, Alice.

— Bobagem! — disse Isabella, com sinceridade. — Perco todas as discussões.

Com um olhar que traía seu mau humor, ele acariciou-lhe as faces, dizendo:

— Sua maquilagem está linda.

Isabella ficou vermelha e fechou os olhos para esconder a raiva que sentia.

— Acho que é hora de irmos. Edward ainda precisa descansar e, se não insisto, ele se torna ainda mais mal-humorado.

— Vou levá-los — Emmett ofereceu-se. — É meu caminho, não há necessidade de incomodar Jacob.

Isabella levantou-se, despediu-se de todos e depois foi beijar a sra. Cullen.

— Foi um jantar delicioso, obrigada.

— Volte logo, querida. Acho a sua companhia adorável.

No carro Isabella recostou-se no banco e fechou os olhos, só os abrindo quando chegaram em casa.

Emmett não quis entrar e, assim que Edward abriu a porta, acelerou o carro e partiu, desaparecendo na esquina poucos minutos depois.

Isabella subiu para o quarto, sentindo-se exausta. Tirou as roupas e as pendurou com cuidado, antes de vestir uma camisola.

— Deixe-me olhar para você.

A voz de Edward a surpreendeu. Isabella não conseguiu entender aquela fisionomia calma. Ele tinha tirado quase todas as roupas e seu corpo parecia extremamente poderoso, sob a fraca luz do abajur. Cruzou o quarto devagar e, assim que se aproximou, Isabella baixou os olhos. Não teve forças para se mover e deixou que ele lhe acariciasse as faces.

— Abra os olhos, Isabella.

As mãos fortes alisaram de leve o seu pescoço, depois os ombros, descendo sensualmente até as costas. Os lábios deslizaram pela pele macia até alcançarem a boca.

— Abra a boca, Isabella.

Ela fez um gesto negativo, num mudo desafio, mas não pôde evitar um suspiro de prazer ao sentir que ele a beijava suavemente no pescoço e nos seios, deliciando-se ao alcançar o bico róseo e rijo.

Um gemido lhe escapou dos lábios e não foi capaz de lutar contra a onda de prazer que a invadia, o calor espalhando-se por seu corpo jovem, arrebatando-lhe os sentidos.

Quando ela estava a ponto de abandonar-se à sensualidade que ele lhe provocava, a boca de Edward desceu até o ventre.

— Está cuidando do meu filho?

A voz grave penetrou no torpor de sua mente e ela estremeceu, cruzando os braços numa tola tentativa de proteção. Todo o encanto se perdeu e a raiva apoderou-se dela com a mesma violência do desejo de minutos atrás. Tinha vontade de negar a concepção, mas sabia que isso não levaria a nada.

— Ora, Edward! Deve ficar feliz em saber que seus cálculos estavam corretos!

— Já foi ao médico?

Ela abanou a cabeça em uma muda recusa, enquanto Edward a puxava em direção à cama. Ele trançou as pernas nas dela, afundando a cabeça nos seios macios. Então a beijou com tanta delicadeza que a emocionou.

— Querida... — murmurou. — Querida.

Pouco a pouco a paixão voltou a crescer e pela primeira vez fizeram amor de uma maneira doce e suave, conseguindo um prazer profundo e gratificante.

Na mesma semana, Edward voltou a trabalhar e Isabella teve sua gravidez confirmada. Para ela não foi surpresa alguma, mas não sabia se ficava feliz ou triste com a novidade.

Enquanto voltava para casa, refletia sobre seu novo estado. Talvez, com o tempo, as coisas lhe parecessem diferentes, mas agora tudo o que podia pensar era na fria maquinação de Edward, na vitória de seus planos.

— Para quando? — perguntou ele, assim que chegou em casa.

— Para março. Precisamente nove meses e dois dias depois que nos casamos.

Ele sorriu satisfeito e a beijou na boca.

— Tenho um presente para você. — Tirou uma caixinha do bolso do paletó.

Isabella a segurou, relutando em abri-la. De nada adiantava tapeá-la com presentes. A mágoa não se apagaria assim.

— Abra, Isabella.

— Não sei se quero.

Edward tirou a caixinha de sua mão e a abriu. Uma linda pulseira de ouro brilhou, e ele a prendeu no pulso delicado da esposa, que não pareceu comover-se nem um pouco com o presente.

— O que é isso, Edward? Compensação pelo jeito como me trata?

Dessa vez ela havia ido longe demais e sabia disso. A fisionomia carregada de ódio de Edward não lhe deixava dúvidas. Queria pedir desculpas, mas as palavras não vinham e, sem saber o que fazer, correu para o quarto. Tinha certeza de que ele viria atrás dela, mas nada aconteceu.

Ficou sozinha durante uma hora e então Leah apareceu com o jantar na bandeja. Edward lhe havia dito que sua esposa estava com dor de cabeça e a bondosa senhora achou melhor levar-lhe alguma coisa para comer.

Isabella provou alguns quitutes que ela lhe trouxe e deitou-se. Queria esquecer Edward e a cena da pulseira, e concentrou-se na leitura de um romance bastante interessante. Tinha esperanças de que o sono viesse logo para acalmá-la e apagar as mágoas.

Duas horas se passaram e ela não conseguiu dormir. Levantou-se, vestiu um robe e desceu. Não havia ninguém na sala nem no escritório. Era bem capaz de que Edward tivesse resolvido dormir em algum quarto de hóspedes. Mas lembrou-se do pavilhão inferior e quis dar uma verificada, antes de subir.

O salão estava vazio, mas a sauna estava ligada. Aproximava-se de lá quando a porta se abriu e Edward apareceu.

Ele trazia uma toalha na mão, mas não se deu ao trabalho de cobrir-se. Isabella não conseguia tirar os olhos daquele corpo musculoso, totalmente nu.

— Algum problema, Isabella?

— Não.

— É tarde. Você deveria estar dormindo.

— Não consigo dormir.

Um silêncio constrangedor seguiu-se a suas palavras, e Edward parecia determinado a esperar que ela falasse. Finalmente, reunindo toda a sua coragem, ela disse com voz trêmula:

— Vim lhe pedir desculpas.

— Ah, é?

— Sim. A pulseira é linda, fui muito estúpida.

— Está parecendo uma menininha obediente. E agora? O que pretende fazer? Beijar-me para compensar o que falou?

— Se quiser...

Ele levantou a mão e alisou levemente suas costas, através da camisola.

— Vá para a cama. Daqui a pouco eu subo, vou arrumar tudo antes.

Devagar, ela obedeceu, caminhando lentamente até o quarto e sentando-se na cama. Minutos depois Edward chegou, enrolado numa toalha.

Ao ver que ele vinha em sua direção, Isabella não pôde conter o nervosismo. Ele tinha o poder de tirar-lhe o controle. E sempre fazia com que ela agisse de maneira que não podia sequer reconhecer como sua. Não sabia por quê, nem queria saber. Temia descobrir o que não desejava.

Os olhos escuros e irônicos pareciam zombar de seus sentimentos. Certamente, ele adivinhava o que se passava em seu coração.

— Precisa de coragem para me beijar?

"Mais do que você pensa", refletiu Isabella silenciosamente, enquanto se punha de pé.

Andou até ele e apenas roçou-lhe os lábios.

— Desculpe-me.

— Não vai me beijar?

— Você não está facilitando as coisas, Edward.

— Está sugerindo que eu faça isso?

— Às vezes tenho a impressão de que faz todo o possível para dificultar a minha vida.

— Não é verdade. Você é que dificulta as coisas, recusando-se a admitir o que é óbvio.

A que ele se referia? Isabella estava tão confusa e descontrolada que achou melhor pôr fim naquele perigoso diálogo.

— Vou para a cama.

— Fugindo, Isabella?

Ela o olhou interrogativamente e notou o brilho irônico de seus olhos.

— Você ainda não cumpriu a promessa. A não ser que tenha a ridícula pretensão de considerar aquilo um beijo.

— Não brinque comigo, Edward. Desisto de competir com você.

— Não pretendo magoá-la de nenhuma forma.

Sem dizer nada ela se aproximou e o enlaçou pelo pescoço. Beijou-o então longamente, a princípio inibida, depois confiante, sentindo que ele a puxava pela cintura para junto de si.

Ouviu um murmúrio rouco que a confundiu e, sem querer, parou, fixada nos olhos ardentes de Edward.

— Não pare, Isabella.

Como num sonho, ela se viu tirando a toalha dele e sua própria camisola, deixando que seu desejo também aparecesse por completo.

— Você é tão ardente, minha doce Isabella. Por favor, me dê prazer, como eu dei a você.

E ela fez assim, vencendo a hesitação inicial e lançando-se em uma descoberta do prazer partilhado, agradando-o até que se tornassem um corpo só. Juntos atingiram o clímax.

Os dois se abraçaram e, depois de um longo tempo, quando o sono já lhe pesava as pálpebras, Edward disse:

— Tenho que passar umas semanas fora. Vou para Melbourne, Adelaide, Brisbane...

Isabella sentiu-se estranhamente desamparada.

— Quando você vai?

Os lábios dele roçaram seus cabelos e suas mãos acariciaram-lhe as faces.

— Depois de amanhã.

— Prometa-me que tomará cuidado.

— Dou minha palavra de honra.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO IX**

O aeroporto estava lotado. Isabella ficou ao lado de Edward enquanto esperavam a chamada de seu vôo.

— Edward! Desculpe-me, estou atrasada! — Isabella mal pôde acreditar ao ver que Irina se aproximava. — O táxi ficou preso em um engarrafamento que demorou horas para se dispersar.

— Você vai acompanhar meu marido? — perguntou Isabella, disfarçando a raiva.

— Só até Melbourne — respondeu Edward, de maneira brusca. — Irina é muito eficiente.

"Aposto que é..." pensou Isabella, indignada.

Seu coração se apertou ao imaginar os dois juntos. Antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, o vôo foi anunciado e Edward beijou-a de leve, quase sem paixão.

— Tente sentir minha falta, certo?

Ele sorriu e se afastou em direção ao portão de embarque, com os olhos de Isabella seguindo-o até que desaparecesse. Não suportando mais a tristeza de vê-lo partir, ela pediu a Jacob que a levasse para casa na mesma hora.

Não falou nada durante o caminho e, assim que chegou, preparou-se para descansar um pouco. Mas foi interrompida por Jacob, que lhe pediu que o acompanhasse até a cozinha, onde uma surpresa a aguardava.

Curiosa, ela o viu voltar da lavandeira com uma cesta, de onde se ouviam os latidos de um filhote.

— Para a senhora. O sr. Edward achou que ele poderia lhe fazer companhia durante sua ausência.

Um lindo cachorrinho cocker spaniel pulou da cesta. Seus grandes olhos castanhos melancólicos e suas orelhas compridas e macias pendiam tristemente até o pescoço, pedindo afeição.

— Ele é uma graça! — gritou Isabella, entusiasmada, abaixando-se para pegá-lo. Rindo, ela esfregou o rosto no pêlo macio, beijando-o sem constrangimento. — Vou chamá-lo de Rufus. Ele ainda não tem nome, tem?

— Não. O sr. Edward deixou a escolha para a senhora.

O cachorrinho era muito meigo e a seguia por toda a parte. Quase pulou na piscina para ir atrás dela e corria de um lado para o outro, aguardando-a ansioso em cima da toalha.

Entre banhos de piscina, exercícios moderados de dança e brincadeiras com Rufus, os dias se passaram rapidamente. As noites é que eram insuportavelmente vazias e, depois de uma semana, ela já não aguentava mais a ausência de Edward.

Visitou a sra. Cullen no segundo dia, almoçou com Alice uma vez e foi até o zoológico com os sobrinhos de Carmem.

Edward telefonou duas vezes. Ao escutar sua voz, um mundo de emoções a assaltaram, algumas das quais bem desagradáveis. Tinha vontade de perguntar sobre Irina, mas achava que se comportaria de maneira muito infantil se o fizesse e acabou se calando. O ciúme ainda a atormentava depois do telefonema, e fez todo o esforço possível para se concentrar em um programa de televisão, até cair no sono.

Na manhã seguinte acordou cansada, embora tivesse dormido além do habitual. Uma estranha letargia parecia invadir seu corpo e uma dolorosa pontada nas costas a incomodava.

Tomou um banho, vestiu uma túnica confortável de algodão, escovou os cabelos e os dentes e sentiu-se melhor. Essa era a terceira manhã em que acordava sem náuseas.

O começo da gravidez fora difícil, com enjoos constantes que a obrigavam a correr para o banheiro logo cedo. Agora parecia que estava entrando em outro período, onde o cansaço era o único sintoma.

"Bem, hoje quero tomar um bom café da manhã", pensou, descendo a escada.

— Bom dia, Leah.

Entrou na cozinha e sentou-se à mesa. O suco de laranja já estava esperando, com os cereais, as torradas e as geleias.

— Está um dia lindo; já viu o sol?

— Ah, sim! Por isso que estou pensando em me bronzear e nadar um pouco.

— Não vai sair?

— Não, vou passar um dia tranquilo aqui em casa.

Dizendo isso, Isabella levantou-se, chamou Rufus e foi para a piscina. O sol estava morno e agradável e ela ficou ali deitada um bom tempo, antes de ir para a água. Quando o calor já a fazia suar, mergulhou nas águas claras, sentindo-se envolver de uma maneira deliciosa. Nadou um pouco e, não querendo abusar, resolveu sair. Mas assim que chegou à borda sentiu uma dor terrível no ventre, e em seguida uma pontada aguda, como se estivessem enfiando uma faca em suas costas. Ficou parada por um momento, imobilizada pelo sofrimento. Mas, tão subitamente como viera, a dor sumiu.

Talvez tivesse nadado demais, mas não havia exagerado. Alguma coisa que comera? Não, não fizera nenhuma extravagância. Só havia uma hipótese possível e seu coração se apertou de tristeza ao chegar a essa conclusão.

Um aborto? Aos três meses? Mas seu obstetra garantira que tudo corria bem!

"Pelo amor de Deus, isso não!", pensou Isabella, fechando os olhos, desesperada. Juntou suas coisas e voltou para dentro de casa. Deveria existir alguma explicação plausível. De qualquer forma tinha consulta marcada para o dia seguinte. Certamente, tudo se esclareceria.

Tomou um banho e se vestiu, descendo em seguida para o almoço. Faltava apenas um degrau para chegar à sala, quando sentiu a dor, desta vez bem mais forte. Ela agarrou-se ao corrimão e caiu de joelhos, sem poder sustentar-se.

— Leah!

Não precisou explicar muita coisa para que Leah chamasse Jacob na mesma hora e telefonasse para o médico. Em poucos minutos estava dentro de uma ambulância, a caminho do hospital.

Assim que entrou foi recebida por duas enfermeiras que a colocaram imediatamente na cama e não a deixaram em paz um só segundo, medindo sua pressão e fazendo perguntas até que chegasse o médico. Ele a examinou, conversou com uma enfermeira e então anunciou gravemente que um aborto parecia inevitável.

Estranhamente, o sol continuava a brilhar iluminando a sala através das janelas de vidro e fazendo reflexos no chão de vinil.

As dores se tornaram mais e mais frequentes até que finalmente uma cólica expulsou o feto. Isabella estava tão traumatizada que na hora em que a colocaram no elevador teve a sensação de que abortava de novo. As enfermeiras a ampararam e a levaram a uma outra sala, onde foi medicada. Finalmente a deixaram em paz.

Minutos depois a porta se abriu e, para seu espanto, foi Edward quem entrou.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — perguntou ela, debilmente.

— Jacob me telefonou, peguei o primeiro avião.

— Você não pode fazer nada.

— Posso ficar com você.

Um espasmo de dor agitou o seu corpo frágil e ela não pôde conter um grito de revolta:

— Por quê? Oh, Deus!

Nada a ferira tanto antes, nada jamais a abalara desse jeito.

— Onde estão essas malditas enfermeiras? E o médico? — Ele apertou a campainha e a tocou até que alguém chegasse. — Será que não vão dar nada a ela? Está morrendo de dor!

As enfermeiras voltaram com uma injeção que pouco a pouco diminuiu a dor, até que Isabella ficasse completamente adormecida.

Quando ela acordou, olhou o quarto ainda atordoada, deparando-se com o olhar aflito de Edward, sentado junto à sua cama. Ela acabou falando, bem baixinho:

— Acabou, não é?

— Sim.

Isabella fechou os olhos sem compreender direito a expressão do marido. Será que ele a estava culpando?

— É tarde?

— Mais de onze.

— Vá para casa, Edward.

O cansaço lhe tirara as forças e ela se refugiou nos travesseiros, procurando conforto. Lágrimas rolavam em suas faces pálidas.

Sentiu um lenço no rosto, enxugando-lhe carinhosamente as faces, e isso foi mais do que podia suportar.

— Quero ficar sozinha.

— Vou pedir à enfermeira que lhe dê alguma coisa para dormir.

Isabella não foi capaz de dizer nada e, quando a enfermeira chegou, tudo se apagou em minutos.

Só de madrugada ela despertou com os ruídos do hospital. Tentava dormir de novo quando uma enfermeira veio despertá-la, aconselhando-a a tomar um banho.

Bem, se ela imaginava que viera a um hospital para descansar, estava muito enganada. Durante todo o dia os médicos e as enfermeiras não a deixaram em paz, entrando e saindo do quarto.

Antes do almoço, Isabella recebeu um lindo buquê de flores. O bilhete que o acompanhava era curto. Com uma tinta escura estavam escritas apenas três palavras: "Com amor, Edward".

Leu e releu as singelas palavras várias vezes, até que a visita de Carmem, durante a tarde, lhe trouxesse um novo estado de ânimo. A atenção da amiga a confortou e, para completar, uma outra surpresa a comoveu: um novo buquê de flores, desta vez com a assinatura de Jacob e Leah.

Mas seu sossego não durou muito. Às sete horas Edward chegou, e com ele a tensão que sempre a dominava na presença do marido. Seu coração quase saltou pela garganta quando ele se aproximou e a beijou levemente no rosto.

— Como está se sentindo?

— Melhor. Obrigada pelas flores.

A expressão dele era enigmática e ela suspeitou de que Edward estivesse se escondendo atrás daquelas maneiras gentis.

— Precisa de alguma coisa?

— Não.

Houve um silêncio constrangedor e então ele disse:

— O médico falou que você poderá voltar para casa depois de amanhã. — Ela já sabia e apenas concordou com um gesto de cabeça. O que poderia dizer?

— Isabella...

— Não, Edward, por favor. Não estou em condições de ouvir críticas.

Ele suspirou baixinho e a segurou delicadamente pelo queixo.

— E por que você pensa que haverá críticas?

Ela respondeu, e novamente o silêncio dominou o ambiente. Edward murmurou algo inaudível, antes de continuar:

— O que aconteceu foi um ato de Deus, ou talvez do destino... Quem sabe? — Ele a acariciou suavemente, passando as mãos em seus cabelos. — Agora o que importa é que você fique bem.

— O seu desejo de ter um filho não está perdido para sempre. Disseram-me que tenho um físico apropriado para gerar crianças. Sugeriram-me que eu ficasse grávida o mais rápido possível.

O olhar de Edward traía raiva contida. Andou até a janela é ficou olhando para fora, tentando recuperar a calma. Depois de um longo tempo disse, em tom casual:

— Alice vem visitá-la amanhã. Mamãe sente muito por não poder se locomover, mas prometi que a levaria até lá no caminho de volta para casa. Emmett manda lembranças e talvez telefone amanhã à noite.

— Todos me mandaram flores. Por favor, agradeça por mim.

— Eles gostam muito de você.

"E você?", tinha vontade de gritar!

A necessidade de descobrir os sentimentos dele a arrasava. Ele oscilava tanto entre a ternura e a crueldade que era impossível compreendê-lo. Guardou, no entanto seus pensamentos para si e perguntou simplesmente:

— Como está Rufus?

— Sentindo sua falta.

"Pelo menos esse animalzinho é fiel...", ela pensou amargurada.

— E sua viagem de negócios? Não ia voltar amanhã?

— Minha esposa no hospital é o que há de mais importante para mim.

Isabella não sabia o que retrucar, nem tinha vontade de discutir. Ficou em silêncio, até que ele decidisse ir embora.

"Bem, antes assim", pensou depois que ele saiu.

A presença de Edward a agitava e ela sentia-se ainda mais infeliz ao lado dele. Pouco a pouco foi relaxando e acabou dormindo surpreendentemente bem, acordando bem disposta e descansada.

Carmem visitou-a no começo da tarde e depois vieram Alice e Leah.

Isabella alimentou-se bem e se animou a dar umas voltinhas pelo corredor do hospital, distraindo-se na companhia dos outros doentes. Tomou um banho depois do jantar e arrumou-se o melhor que pôde, passando até mesmo um pouco de maquilagem no rosto.

Pouco depois da sete, um homem alto e de feições amigas entrou no quarto. Seu sorriso se alargou de alegria.

— Emmett! Que bom ver você!

— Nossa! É uma alegria para mim ser tão bem recebido. — Ele se aproximou e beijou-a de leve no rosto. — Isso que é jeito de chamar atenção, hein?! Nem se pode andar nesse quarto com tantas flores!

— É verdade. Todos foram muito gentis.

— Todos? — retrucou ele, com um olhar significativo.

— Sim.

— Edward me disse que você vai para casa amanhã.

— Não há necessidade de ficar aqui mais tempo.

— Bem, cuide-se, cunhadinha. Esse meu irmão é um estúpido de vez em quando.

— E todos os homens não são assim?

— Mas há um certo grego que é pior que os outros.

— Acho melhor mudar de assunto.

— É muito leal.

— E não é minha obrigação?

— Ele pôs a mão em suas faces e em seguida acariciou-lhe o queixo.

— Você é uma moça muito doce, Isabella. Gosta dos fracos e dos idosos, das criancinhas e dos animais. Pena que Edward a tenha conhecido antes.

— Azar seu. — A voz grave veio da porta, e Emmett apenas sorriu, enquanto Isabella tinha um sobressalto de susto.

— Ah, você chegou! — Emmett o cumprimentou.

Edward lançou-lhe um olhar reprovador, dirigindo-se diretamente à doente. Isabella olhou-o com um ar meio culpado e seus lábios tremeram quando ele a beijou.

— Você parece bem melhor.

— Obrigada.

O ambiente estava carregado e a conversa tensa, por isso foi um alívio para Isabella quando o horário de visitas acabou. Emmett saiu primeiro, seu sorriso demonstrando claramente que pretendia deixar os dois sozinhos.

"Para quê?", pensou Isabella, com vontade de implorar-lhe que ficasse.

Mas era bobagem; mais cedo ou mais tarde teria que enfrentar Edward.

— Estarei aqui às dez — disse ele, sentando-se na beirada da cama.

A proximidade de Edward a incomodou, e novamente sentiu seu pulso mais rápido. Levantou os olhos, sem atinar por um momento com o que ele dizia.

— Você receberá alta entre dez e onze horas.

— Jacob pode vir me buscar.

— Há alguma razão para que eu não a leve para casa?

— Não, claro que não. Apenas pensei que seria mais fácil.

— Você pensa demais.

— Edward, eu... — Um soluço cortou-lhe as palavras.

— Fique quietinha. — Seus lábios tocaram os dela com infinita delicadeza, procurando a maciez de sua boca com a ponta da língua.

Era provocador, embora sem exigências. Depois de um tempo ela relaxou, percebendo que ele estava amável.

Quando se separaram, Isabella sentiu uma estranha sensação de perda e sorriu ao ver que ele desenhava o contorno de seus lábios com um dedo.

— Tenho que ir. Durma bem. Venho buscá-la de manhã.

Ele saiu e a enfermeira entrou no quarto com o sedativo que, pela primeira vez, ela recusou.

O dia amanheceu claro e ensolarado, o céu totalmente azul. Isabella sentia uma mistura de medo e prazer. Vestiu-se e penteou-se, esperando que o médico viesse para assinar sua alta. Antes que pudesse sentar-se, Edward entrou acompanhado do cirurgião.

— Vamos embora, Isabella. O médico já autorizou sua saída — disse ele, secamente.

Dez minutos depois ela estava confortavelmente instalada na Mercedes, ao lado de Edward, que guiava com desenvoltura em meio ao pesado tráfego do centro.

— Mamãe nos convidou para um lanche, mas já a preveni de que não ficaremos muito tempo.

Como poderia ter esquecido? A sra. Cullen era sempre muito firme em seus desejos e a simpatia que demonstrava por ela era evidente. Tinha certeza de que seria muito carinhosa.

E foi exatamente isso que aconteceu. A boa senhora não tocou no assunto, mas a abraçou com força transmitindo-lhe a ternura de uma mãe, e beijou-a com muita delicadeza. Comeram alguns salgadinhos, acompanhados de sucos e drinques e, depois, vários docinhos irresistíveis.

O ambiente estava tão agradável que, apesar da firme intenção de Edward de não se demorar, saíram de lá depois do meio-dia.

Quando chegaram em casa, Leah cercou-a de cuidados e carinho, e Rufus ficou tão excitado em vê-la que Edward foi obrigado a prendê-lo de novo na lavanderia até que se acalmasse.

— Bem, agora descanse um pouco até a hora do almoço — insistiu ele, percebendo que sua mulher estava pálida e exausta. Antes que ela pudesse protestar, porém, ele a ergueu nos braços e a carregou até o quarto. Deitou-a cuidadosamente na cama e tirou-lhe os sapatos.

Isabella estremeceu ao sentir-se tão próxima dele e fechou os olhos para não encará-lo.

— Quer alguma coisa?

Queria sim. Queria que ele a abraçasse bem forte e a ajudasse a suportar toda aquela dor. Mas as palavras morreram em sua garganta, e ela apenas fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça.

— Volto à uma hora para buscá-la.

— Não estou inválida.

— E por acaso eu disse que estava?

A voz dele era suave e Isabella não entendia por que não se abandonava a esse carinho todo, do qual estava urgentemente precisando.

— Você tirou o dia de folga, Edward?

— Sim.

Ela teve vontade de chorar e murmurou, com a voz embargada pela emoção:

— Obrigada.

— Por quê? Por querer ficar com minha esposa?

— Você queria ficar comigo?

— Isabella, pelo amor de Deus! Às vezes tenho vontade de te matar!

Sem dizer mais nada ele se levantou e saiu bruscamente do quarto, deixando-a chorando. Quando voltou para buscá-la ela já se havia recomposto. A refeição foi amena, apesar de sua tensão mal disfarçada. Isabella respondia com monossílabos à conversa de Edward.

À tarde se arrastou, com Isabella escondida diante da tevê ou do aparelho de som para não ser obrigada a falar nem a ouvir. Edward permanecia calado, respeitando seu estado de espírito, mas sem deixá-la só por um minuto.

Às seis horas, ela subiu para tomar banho e resolveu melhorar sua aparência, na esperança de que isso a reanimasse. Vestiu uma saia de seda com uma blusa do mesmo tecido, calçou sandálias de salto e caprichou na maquilagem. Soltou os cabelos e, depois de escová-los bastante, olhou-se no espelho para verificar o efeito. Estava com o mesmo aspecto de sempre. Sua silhueta continuava esbelta e apenas um olhar muito atento perceberia uma profunda tristeza escondida no rosto meigo e bonito.

Esforçou-se também para se alimentar melhor. Embora não estivesse com apetite, fez o possível para fazer jus às delícias que Leah havia preparado e comeu um pouco mais do que se sentia capaz.

Depois de tomarem chá, Edward perguntou se queria assistir à televisão, e ela concordou imediatamente. Isso significava que não teria que falar, nem mesmo olhá-lo.

Mesmo assim a presença dele a perturbava e, lá pelas nove horas, resolveu retirar-se para o quarto.

— Estou cansada, Edward, vou dormir.

— Vejo você lá em cima.

— Não precisa subir por minha causa.

— Permita que eu a acompanhe. Você fez o mesmo por mim quando voltei do hospital.

— E o que pretende fazer, Edward? Segurar minha mão?

— Não sou desumano a ponto de não compreender o que está sentindo. Era meu filho também.

Ela sentiu as lágrimas brotarem em seus olhos e virou-se imediatamente, correndo em direção à escada. Mas não tinha subido ainda dois degraus quando foi agarrada pelos braços fortes do marido.

— Ponha-me no chão!

— Fique quieta, sua bobinha!

E assim ele a carregou até o quarto, onde finalmente a libertou, olhando-a diretamente nos olhos.

Foi demais para ela. Sem querer, rendeu-se ao carinho de Edward, e aceitou o abraço que ele lhe oferecia, afundando a cabeça em seu peito e chorando copiosamente.

O pulsar do coração dele a consolava e o calor daqueles braços fortes a confortava. Depois de um tempo ele se afastou.

— Vá para a cama, Isabella. Vou apagar as luzes lá de baixo e já subo.

Isabella começou a despir-se e foi para o banheiro, sentindo-se exausta, tanto física como emocionalmente.

Quando Edward deitou-se ela já estava quase dormindo, mas não ofereceu nenhuma resistência ao abraço dele.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO X**

As semanas que se seguiram foram quase insuportáveis, com Isabella fechada em seu mundo particular, no qual nem Edward conseguia penetrar. Os médicos diziam que era uma fase normal, conhecida como depressão pós-parto, no seu caso agravada pela culpa que sentia com a perda do nenê.

Não que ela fosse responsável pelo que acontecera, mas o fato de não ter ficado muito feliz com a gravidez a enchia de remorsos. Ela não acontecera por sua vontade. Sentia-se como uma marionete nas mãos de Edward, e isso era o suficiente para que não desejasse tanto o filho. Não que ela não gostasse de crianças, pelo contrário. Mas sempre havia imaginado que elas deveriam ser resultado de um amor sólido e profundo. E não tinha sido assim que as coisas se passaram entre eles. Uma parte dela estava ressentida com essa maternidade imposta e outra chorava a perda do bebê.

Não se interessava por nada à sua volta. Edward tentava animá-la levando-a a restaurantes pequenos, mas ela nem sequer sentia o gosto do pouco que comia. Era como uma boneca de pano, sem vida e sem movimentos.

Leah era carinhosa e, quando a reprovava, achava que com afeição e cuidados ela poderia recuperar parte de sua antiga alegria de viver.

Um dia, decidida a pôr um fim nessa situação, Isabella olhou resoluta para Edward depois do jantar e anunciou:

— Preciso sair daqui.

— Não sozinha.

— Por que não?

— Porque eu não quero.

— Você não pode me impedir, não sou mais criança.

— Posso sim, e não hesitarei em fazê-lo.

— Vai contratar um guarda-costas? Leah e Jacob não podem me vigiar o dia inteiro!

Edward olhou para ela calmamente.

— Talvez seja uma boa idéia tirar umas férias. Dê-me tempo para organizar algumas coisas.

— Você não entende? Eu quero ir sozinha.

— Isso está fora de questão.

Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas.

— Mas eu vou, Edward. Com ou sem a sua permissão.

— Uma disputa?

— Eu quero o divórcio — sussurrou Isabella, exausta, os olhos chamejando de raiva.

— Jamais!

— Não posso continuar a viver desse jeito.

— E para onde você iria?

— Perth. Todos os meus amigos moram lá. Eu...

— Uma semana, Isabella. A casa de vocês ainda está vazia e Carmem irá junto. — O olhar escuro tornou-se penetrante. — Não fique imaginando coisas. Se você não estiver no avião, irei atrás de você e a trarei de volta pelos cabelos. Entendido?

— Isso é escravidão!

— Chame pelo nome que quiser.

— Prefiro ir sozinha.

O rosto de Edward estava enraivecido, mas Isabella sentia-se surpreendentemente corajosa.

— Não. Uma semana é muito pouco, quero um tempo maior.

— Duas semanas, Isabella.

— Então, você realmente vai permitir que eu vá?

Ele apenas fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça e levantou-se da mesa.

Depois dessa conversa, foi uma questão de dias para fazer os preparativos necessários. Parecia que Edward tinha pressa em livrar-se dela. Cada vez o via menos, pois ele sempre saía antes que ela descesse para o café e frequentemente mandava recados por Leah dizendo que trabalharia até mais tarde ou que teria um jantar de negócios.

Isabella ficou triste por ele não fazer questão de passar os últimos dias antes da viagem junto dela, e ficou enciumada com seus constantes compromissos fora de horário. Sem dúvida, Irina devia estar trabalhando muito também!

Na véspera da viagem escolheu cuidadosamente a bagagem, deixando de lado os vestidos, sapatos e bolsas de noite. Ficou o dia todo arrumando suas coisas e foi dormir cedo, sem ver Edward, já que seu voo era às nove horas do dia seguinte.

Tinha combinado que Jacob a levaria, pegando Carmem no meio do caminho, pois Edward dissera ter um compromisso inadiável naquele horário.

Às oito horas em ponto ela guardou a bolsinha de maquilagem na frasqueira e verificou que tudo o mais estava em ordem, dando uma olhada cuidadosa no quarto antes de descer.

Um estranho frio na barriga traía sua ansiedade enquanto descia a escada. Sua mala já estava no carro e fora isso só faltava despedir-se de Edward.

Devagar, caminhou em direção ao escritório, com vontade de sair correndo dali, ao mesmo tempo em que tinha desejos de abraçá-lo.

Dominando um mau pressentimento, bateu à porta e virou a maçaneta, antes que tivesse a oportunidade de desistir. Ele estava atrás da escrivaninha, ocupado em examinar alguns papéis e olhou-a ao ver que ela parava diante da mesa.

O silêncio era enervante e ela preferia o sarcasmo ou a raiva àquele olhar impassível diante de si.

— Queria agradecer...

— Por quê?

— Por me deixar ir.

Um novo silêncio tomou conta do ambiente, a tensão crescendo a cada segundo.

— O que você quer, Isabella? — perguntou ele, enquanto fechava as gavetas da escrivaninha. — Minha bênção?

Edward parecia impaciente para que ela fosse embora. Toda a sua preocupação estava voltada para os compromissos do dia. Ele se levantou e saiu da sala, sem falar nada. Será que ele a beijaria? De repente ela desejou ardentemente que o fizesse, mas Edward não deu o mínimo sinal de ter essa intenção, e ela foi obrigada a sair da sala atrás dele, e caminhar a seu lado até o carro.

Jacob abriu a porta do carro para ela, tão logo se aproximou. Assim que entrou no carro, Edward fez um breve aceno e entrou no Mercedes estacionado na garagem. Segundos depois, Jacob deu a partida e atravessaram os portões, seguidos por Edward.

Isabella observava Edward vindo logo atrás, mas, assim que pegaram a avenida principal, ele desviou em direção ao centro e sumiu em meio ao tráfego.

Carmem estava pronta e à espera. Isabella tentou mostrar-se entusiasmada com as férias, durante o breve trajeto até o aeroporto. Mas, na verdade, uma intensa letargia dominava-lhe o corpo e ela tentava mentalmente assegurar-se de que essa viagem era tudo que queria e de que realmente precisava. Qual era o problema agora? Seria ótimo ficar em casa de novo, ver seus amigos, sentir-se livre. Por que sofrer por Edward?

Estacionaram o carro e Jacob pegou as malas, acompanhando-as até o terminal dos passageiros.

A caminhada até o balcão de bagagem lhe pareceu enorme cada passo aproximando-a do momento de sua partida. Não só para fora de Sidnei, mas para longe de Edward.

Edward! Não queria tanto se livrar dele? Por que agora tinha vontade de ficar?

"Deus, estou enlouquecendo!", pensou, desesperada.

Foram dez minutos de terrível angústia, até que o voo fosse anunciado e a possibilidade de desistir desaparecesse. Isabella pegou sua valise e encaminhou-se em direção ao portão de embarque.

— Até logo, Jacob. — Impulsivamente Isabella beijou-lhe ternamente o rosto. — Cuide de Edward por mim. — As palavras saíram-lhe da boca sem controle e ela estremeceu ao notar o que dissera, viu que Carmem já estava indo e eram as últimas passageiras a embarcar. — PreciBellaos ir — murmurou e, com um leve sorriso, seguiu Carmem sem coragem de olhar para trás.

Durante toda a viagem as imagens de Edward ocuparam sua mente. O tédio fazia com que não conseguisse distrair-se com outras coisas. Foi um imenso alívio desembarcar e concentrar-se no reconhecimento da paisagem familiar.

Esperava que a casa estivesse exatamente igual mas, embora tudo parecesse do jeito que deixaram, um terrível vazio pesava no ambiente.

Alguém tinha estado por ali e feito a faxina. Havia comida na geladeira e os produtos essenciais estavam guardados nos armários.

— Vou arrumar as minhas coisas — disse Isabella, tentando demonstrar entusiasmo, seguida de Carmem, que pretendia fazer a mesma coisa.

Andou pela casa tocando todos os objetos familiares, parando para arrumar os quadros, enquanto ia de uma sala a outra.

Os vasos tinha sido regados, o jardim estava em perfeito estado, sem nenhuma erva daninha. Até o balanço continuava dependurado na árvore. Fazia apenas quatro meses que tinham partido e pareciam anos. Queria sentir-se como aquela estudante, sem grandes complicações, que sabia exatamente o que queria da vida.

O pensamento a deprimiu e ela foi até o telefone, ansiosa por falar com alguém. Uma hora depois tinha combinado de se encontrar com três amigas diferentes para jantar nos próximos três dias.

Parte de sua alegria de viver voltou e naquela noite ela dormiu um sono profundo, acordando no dia seguinte muito bem-disposta.

A primeira semana foi preenchida com os amigos. Isabella avistou os lugares mais queridos e usufruiu da alegria de sentir-se livre. Foi apenas no meio da semana seguinte que percebeu que tentar recuperar o passado não passava de uma ilusão.

"Minha vida mudou, eu mesma mudei", constatou, tristemente.

Aquela casa não era mais o seu lar e ela não pertencia mais àquele lugar.

Edward tinha telefonado uma vez, mas ela pedira a Carmem que dissesse que não estava. Agora sua imagem parecia assombrá-la, teimando em dominar sua mente até que se resumisse em seu único pensamento.

À noite seu sofrimento era pior, revivendo a lembrança de como se sentia nos braços de Edward, da sensualidade de seu toque, de seus beijos. Os penBellaentos lhe traziam um calor na boca do estômago, corrosivo, insuportável. Era como se sentisse uma fome monstruosa que só Edward poderia saciar.

"Desejo!", pensava ela nas inúmeras vezes em que a insônia a perturbava.

Suas noites eram tão solitárias, tão vazias, que ela quase se arrependia de sua loucura de afastar-se dele. Mas será que o desejo e o amor não estavam ligados? Isabella estava confusa demais para poder refletir melhor.

Se não era amor, concluiu ela dois dias depois, enquanto pegava o avião de volta, era uma perfeita imitação. Pela primeira vez, desde o aborto, ela sorria com vontade. Sentia-se leve, alegre, feliz. Uma chama parecia brilhar em seu coração, irradiando luz e calor por todo seu corpo.

Desceu animada do avião, procurando ansiosa aquele homem que mais queria ver nesse mundo, o rosto mais querido da Terra. Mas nada. Talvez estivesse atrasado ou o vôo adiantado... Porém logo suas ilusões foram destruídas ao ver Jacob completamente só.

Um peso enorme a abateu e teve que fazer um esforço para parecer tranqüila, enquanto Jacob deixava Carmem na casa dela e se dirigia para a mansão de Edward.

Por que tinha de viver um conflito de emoções tão intenso?

— Ora, dane-se Edward! — praguejou ela, inutilmente.

Se ele tivesse ido buscá-la no aeroporto, não teria conseguido evitar atirar-se em seus braços. Mas agora...

O carro entrou no portão principal e quando Isabella estava saindo ouviu o barulho do Mercedes. Então viu Edward saindo de dentro do carro.

Tudo que ela queria dizer ficou preso em sua garganta; permaneceu parada enquanto ele se aproximava e a saudava:

— Bem-vinda ao lar!

O som daquela voz provocou-lhe calafrios e ela respirou fundo antes de responder:

— Olá, Edward.

A expressão dele era indecifrável. Edward apenas segurou sua mão, sem nenhum movimento para beijá-la. Entraram juntos.

— Fez boa viagem?

— Sim, obrigada.

— Quer um drinque antes de se refrescar?

Isabella hesitou, mas acabou concordando. O álcool, de um jeito ou de outro a ajudaria, dando-lhe coragem. Deus sabia o quanto estava precisando de alguma coisa que lhe acalmasse os nervos.

Edward foi até o bar, serviu-se de uísque e fez um coquetel de vermute para ela.

— Obrigada.

— Imagino que tenha se divertido em suas férias. Nunca estava em casa quando eu telefonava.

Isabella deu um bom gole em seu coquetel e respondeu gentilmente:

— Tinha muitos amigos a rever.

— Imagino que você tenha logo retomado a sua rotina.

— A maioria dos meus amigos estavam ocupados durante o dia, com exceção dos fins de semana. Carmem e eu fizemos algumas compras.

— E durante a noite você saía.

Se não o conhecesse bem, ela acharia que estava com ciúme. Teve vontade de provocá-lo e disse, com malícia:

— Todas as noites. Loucas festas que duravam até a madrugada.

Os olhos escuros cresceram de raiva, mas a voz continuou macia como seda.

— Se eu acreditasse nisso, quebraria todos os ossos de seu lindo corpo.

Isabella fechou os olhos e então os abriu bem devagar.

— E por que não o faz? Já quebrou todo o resto...

— Essa é uma afirmação muito grave, e me sinto inclinado a exigir que se explique melhor.

— Ah, é? — Seus olhos brilharam de raiva. — Por que esta cena, hein? Tenho certeza de que não ficou aqui sentado durante a minha ausência. Imagino que Irina tenha providenciado milhares de desculpas para ficar até mais tarde no escritório. E ainda tinha a opção da glamorosa Tânia para lhe fazer companhia. Essas são as duas que conheço. Deus sabe quantas mais existem por aí.

— Irina é uma secretária muito eficiente. Isso é tudo.

— Acho que ela não é da mesma opinião!

— Tânia é uma dessas inúmeras mulheres que não conseguem desistir de um relacionamento há muito terminado.

— Você quer dizer que a usou, da mesma forma que a mim?

— Mas foi com você que eu me casei, não foi?

— Oh, sim! Vivo no maior luxo possível, sem nada para fazer. Minha única obrigação seria ser mãe. O problema é que eu falhei, não é?

Para desespero de Isabella as lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos e ela se virou com a intenção de fugir dele, antes que percebesse que chorava. Mas os braços fortes a agarraram.

— Ponha-me no chão, seu idiota! — Ela tentava arranhar as costas dele, sem sucesso. — Cretino! — As lágrimas corriam abundantes por suas faces. — Eu te odeio!

Mas de nada adiantou debater-se e gritar; ele a levou daquele jeito até o quarto.

— Solte-me, solte-me! — Sem uma palavra, ele a colocou no chão, e segurou-a pelas mãos. — Solte minhas mãos!

Ele a soltou e, na mesma hora, Isabella ameaçou esbofeteá-lo. De repente, ele a segurou de novo.

— Agora chega, Isabella.

— Você sempre ganha, não é?

— Nem sempre.

— Não acredito. Você é invencível.

— As aparências enganam.

Ela sentiu uma pequena esperança brotar em seu coração.

— Tinha esperança de que você já tivesse descoberto a razão.

Talvez, talvez, ela tivesse... Ficou hesitante e silenciosa, implorando com o olhar que ele dissesse mais alguma coisa.

— Antes você falava o que lhe vinha à cabeça, Isabella. Por que tem medo agora?

"Porque antes não tinha medo de perdê-lo, Edward." Ela não sabia como agir, estava totalmente insegura. Depois de um longo silêncio, arriscou:

— Pensei que tudo que eu queria estivesse em Perth.

— E se enganou?

O ambiente estava carregado de emoção, e seu coração deu um salto ao notar que ele estava tenso, os olhos brilhando de maneira estranha.

— Sim.

— O que a fez mudar de ideia?

Ela levantou a cabeça e o encarou.

— Você. Era como se eu estivesse montando um gigantesco quebra-cabeça e de repente, ao colocar as últimas peças, tivesse uma visão geral. — As lágrimas escorriam do canto de seus olhos. — Você não devia ter permitido que eu viajasse.

Edward não disse uma palavra e um calafrio de medo percorreu-lhe a espinha. Reuniu toda a sua coragem e prosseguiu:

— Queria odiá-lo por ter me forçado a casar com você. E no início te odiei. Não sei quando tudo começou a mudar. Talvez tenha sido na época em que estava no hospital. Eu senti ciúme de Irina, Tânia e de todas as mulheres que passaram por sua vida. Quando fiquei grávida, parecia que eu estava me tornando parte de você, que estava perdendo a minha identidade. Depois que abortei, fiquei ainda mais confusa. — Respirou fundo e gritou angustiada: — Quer ouvir tudo, não é? Pois bem, eu te amo! Que mais quer de mim? Que eu implore o seu amor?

— Vai implorar?

— Preciso?

Estava perigosamente emocionada e sentia seu corpo todo doer. Por que o amor a machucava tanto?

Ele levantou seu queixo com a mão, e obrigou-a a fitá-lo.

— Acho que você devia demonstrar um pouco desse amor de que está falando.

— Para quê? Para que me atire no rosto que fui paga?

— Então é isso que pensa?

Ela o encarou em silêncio, o rosto branco como papel. Edward estava tão perto, e tão longe. Era só dar um passo e estaria em seus braços. Mas aquela pequena distância significava muito. Se ele a rejeitasse, ela poderia morrer.

Devagar, aproximou-se e rodeou-lhe o pescoço com braços trêmulos, puxando-o para junto de si. Sua boca envolveu a dele, abrindo-se generosamente num longo beijo.

— Eu te amo! Muito antes de você merecer eu já te amava. As palavras sinceras foram sopradas na boca dele, e o corpo forte estremeceu.

Então foi a vez de Edward reagir, com um desejo que não dava margens a dúvidas. Ela sentiu a força dos braços dele enquanto a beijava, até que não pudesse mais respirar.

Suavemente, ele deixou seus lábios e tocou-lhe o pescoço, descendo em direção ao decote de sua blusa, os dedos ansiosos procurando os botões que lhe revelariam os seios delicados.

Com movimentos suaves tirou-lhe o sutiã e então beijou-lhe os bicos róseos, que se arrepiaram instantaneamente.

Edward estremeceu de prazer, enquanto ela tirava-lhe a camisa e o acariciava com a mesma paixão.

— Deus! Olhe o que você está fazendo comigo... — sussurrou Edward, totalmente arrepiado.

— Acho que esse sentimento é recíproco — murmurou Isabella, corando até a raiz dos cabelos.

Os olhos escuros agora eram suaves e brilhavam de paixão.

— E o que acha que devemos fazer?

Ela fingiu pensar.

— Tenho uma ideia.

— Ah, é?

A vontade de brincar com ele trouxe-lhe um brilho malicioso no olhar.

— Depois do jantar?

— Não me diga que está com fome!

— Sim... Não vai me beijar?

Edward traçou-lhe os contornos do rosto com o dedo e disse com voz provocante:

— Está me propondo que faça amor com você?

— Espero que sim. Estou ardendo de desejo.

Os braços fortes a enlaçaram pela cintura, conduzindo-a até a cama.

Isabella passou as mãos nos cabelos de Edward e o beijou, delicadamente, até que ele a abraçasse com urgência, tocando-a de uma maneira que a deixou totalmente vulnerável.

— Edward...

Vendo o ar de dúvida nos olhos dela, ele parou e a olhou com franqueza.

— Eu me casei com você com uma única intenção: reaver o que me era de direito. Uma esposa me traria inúmeras vantagens e eu estava disposto a aproveitá-las. Mas você me tocou profundamente e, assim que chegou, eu já não era mais capaz de ficar sem você. Depois de um tempo eu não queria perdê-la. Já devia ser amor... Mas não dei muita atenção a isso, até ser hospitalizado. Foi quando fui obrigado a admitir que morria de raiva cada vez que via Emmett perto de você. Era tão natural com ele, tão carinhosa, e vê-los juntos era o suficiente para ficar louco de ciúme. Na minha arrogância machista achei que poderia persuadi-la a me amar. Na cama, era tudo perfeito, mas durante o resto do tempo nos tratávamos como os piores inimigos.

Os olhos escuros demonstravam um profundo remorso e as mãos fortes acariciaram suavemente as costas de Isabella.

— Sou tão mais velho que você...

— Tem apenas trinta e sete anos!

— Dezessete anos de diferença. Quando você tiver cinquenta eu terei quase setenta.

— Mas falta muito para isso! O que se pode saber do futuro? — Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. — Eu te amo, Edward Cullen, do fundo do meu coração. Está querendo me dizer que não podemos ficar juntos porque quando você estiver velho eu ainda estarei na meia-idade? Você honestamente acha que o meu amor é superficial a ponto de não aceitar as mudanças? Se quer jogar tudo pela janela...

A boca sedenta de Edward a calou, possuindo-a de uma maneira apaixonada e doce, até não deixar mais dúvidas de seus sentimentos.

— Você é meu amor, minha vida, Isabella!

As carícias se intensificaram. Juntos atingiram o clímax com tal paixão, que Isabella não pôde impedir as lágrimas de felicidade, que ele secou com beijos apaixonados.

Logo a chama se reacendeu e ela o envolveu num abraço cheio de pedidos, beijando seu pescoço com fúria até que ele a possuísse novamente, desta vez mais lentamente, aproveitando cada ondulação do ritmo erótico dos corpos em brasa.

Passou-se um longo tempo até que ele a pegasse no colo e a carregasse para o banheiro. Edward encheu a banheira e a colocou na água morna, esfregando-a e massageando-a com infinita delicadeza. Isabella sentia-se incrivelmente feliz e tranquila, segura do amor do marido e do seu. Os olhos de Edward brilhavam de contentamento.

— Sem remorsos?

Ela sorriu e disse docemente:

— Como poderia haver algum?

O interfone tocou e a voz de Jacob trouxe-a de volta à realidade:

— Os senhores vão querer jantar, ou devo dizer a Leah para jogar tudo fora?

— Que horas são, Jacob?

— Nove.

Um olhar para o marido lhe revelou que ele nem escutava, absorto em observar-lhe as formas.

— Diga a Leah que desceremos dentro de quinze minutos.

Pegando uma toalha, ela se cobriu, ignorando o desejo silencioso de Edward.

— Fora, seu homem insaciável. Que apetite!

— Eu preferia ficar aqui.

Ela deu uma gargalhada.

— Se eu conheço Leah, ela deve ter preparado uma mesa toda romântica, com velas e um vinho excelente para brindar nossa união. Seria uma pena decepcioná-la, não acha?

— Realmente, uma pena... — disse ele, com um cinismo diabólico.

— Vou me vestir — informou ela, fugindo para o quarto.

Ela escolheu um vestido simples mas sensual, escovou os cabelos e passou um pouco de maquilagem.

Enquanto se olhava no espelho, Edward se aproximou e começou a acariciar-lhe o pescoço, os cabelos, a nuca...

— Edward!

— Psiu! Só um beijinho, certo?

Foi um gesto carinhoso, apenas um leve toque em seus lábios e então ele a segurou pela mão.

— Vamos?

Isabella olhou para ele em silêncio, e então disse baixinho:

— Para onde você quiser me levar, para o resto de minha vida!

Ele a beijou, caminhando com ela para fora do quarto.

 **F I M**


End file.
